Trône
by Ogog
Summary: Serpentard avait toujours eu un prince, et la mort de Voldemort n'allait rien y changer. Pendant sept ans, Draco Malfoy avait eu le droit à ce titre, et sa propre presque mort n'allait en aucun cas le lui enlever lors de sa huitième année à Poudlard. Après tout, la guerre avait bien prouvé qu'il était un animal au sang froid, et à l'esprit calculateur. DM/HG, BZ/GW, UA?
1. Prologue

Salutations cher lecteur ou lectrice. Toi non plus tu ne dors donc pas ? Paraît qu'un orgasme règle le problème, mais bon, après, moi je dis ça je dis rien. Alors bien sûr, si tu lis ça en journée, ça ne s'adresse pas à toi, encore que, qui suis-je pour te dire de ne pas t'adonner aux joies des plaisirs solitaires. Va... Fais donc...

Ouais alors je disais, coucou. Ce chapitre, tel que tu le vois - on se tutoie si ça te dérange pas - fait partie d'un très long document censé être le début d'un OS, m'enfin quand j'en suis à vingt pages et que je considère ne pas avoir atteint ne serait-ce que le huitième de l'histoire totale, je considère qu'on est plus vraiment sur de l'OS, mais plus sur de la fiction, rien de plus, rien de moins. Dans tous les cas, ces vingt pages dorment depuis quatre ans sur mon PC, donc j'ai remasterisé un peu le tout pour te le faire partager, l'idée étant qu'en te le partageant à toi et à tous tes petits camarades lecteurs, j'aurais peut-être la foi de continuer.

D'ailleurs, je vais sûrement publier dans les prochains jours un paquet de ces documents remasterisés qui dorment sur mon PC, juste pour voir si ça vaut quelque chose. Donc maintenant plus que jamais, si tu pouvais me faire part de tes retours, même si ça tient en deux mots, et aller voir ce que j'ai pu publier d'autre sur mon profil (sauf si tu lis ce chapitre alors qu'il vient tout juste de sortir, auquel cas il est fort probable qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre que ça sur mon profil). N'hésite pas non plus à m'envoyer des MP, on pourra devenir potes et avoir de longues conversations à propos de comment la masturbation aide à dormir. Et si tu te considères naze en grammaire/conjugaison/orthographe, n'hésite pas à quand même venir vers moi pour être beta, parce que même si je laisse passer un certain nombre de fautes, ce dont j'ai besoin en priorité, c'est de motivation et de retours globaux sur ce que j'écris.

Cette fiction est un léger UA façon huitième année à Poudlard parce qu'il y avait la guerre, et que la guerre, forcément ça complique les choses quand on veut passer son petit bac L des familles/aspic, et puis Dumby est pas mort, et puis plein d'autres trucs que mon petit coeur d'ado ne supportait pas à l'époque. Mais vu que c'est remasterisé, je vous jure que j'ai drainé la niaiserie rien que pour vous.

Of course Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Prologue**

–… **envoie le souafle à Dean Thomas mais... Non ! Il est intercepté par Blaise Zabini qui fonce droit vers les anneaux. Jolie esquive du cognard envoyé par Jimmy Peakes... il continue tout droit...**

Tous les élèves présents dans le stade avaient les yeux rivés sur l'action. Du jaune et du bleu, du rouge et du vert en grandes quantités. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, ou _le_ grand derby de l'année. Aux postes d'attrapeurs, Harry Potter face à Draco Malfoy. Aux postes de poursuiveurs centraux, Ginny Weasley face à Blaise Zabini. C'était le choc des titans. _Le_ match qu'il ne fallait pas louper. Un match qui opposait quelques uns des plus grands prodiges du quidditch qu'ait connu Poudlard, un fait amplement confirmé par le nombre important de recruteurs présents dans le stade.

–… **et il semblerait que ce soit maintenant les Weasley contre Zabini, puisque Ginny Weasley arrive à hauteur de Zabini, et lui décoche un coup d'épaule qui en aurait fait tomber plus d'un...**

Les yeux de tous les spectateurs étaient maintenant posés sur les deux poursuiveurs qui se martyrisaient depuis le début de la partie commencée trois heures auparavant. Le combat des deux meilleurs poursuiveurs de Pourdlard. Ça n'était un secret pour personne que de nombreux clubs de quidditch se battaient pour les intégrer dans leurs équipes, comme ils se battaient pour Harry. Les liens très forts entre la famille Malfoy et le Lord Noir avait fait que malgré son talent indéniable et son changement de position pendant la guerre, aucun club n'osait approcher Draco.

Mais Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley étaient à n'en pas douter les nouvelles coqueluches du quidditch national, deux des nouveaux visages de la nouvelle génération de ce sport, les anciennes ayant été largement décimées durant la guerre. Et ce qui différenciait un Zabini ou une Weasley d'un Potter, c'était leur envie voire même leur besoin de faire partie de ce monde. En outre, Zabini et Weasley passaient leur temps à se battre, à prouver qu'ils valaient mieux que l'autre. Pas par peur qu'ils se volent l'un l'autre leurs places dans un quelconque club, puisque des places dans les plus grands clubs de quidditch leurs étaient dorénavant assurées. Non, plutôt par peur de se faire voler une autre place, convoitée par tout joueur de quidditch ayant un minimum d'ambition. Une place dans l'équipe nationale anglaise de quidditch. Une place d'autant plus importante pour eux que la coupe du monde de quidditch approchait à grands pas.

–Putain mais tu vas me lâcher un jour, Weasley ?! hurla Zabini pour être entendu par dessus le vent, malgré leur vitesse.

–Pas tant que t'auras pas lâché ce souafle !

Ginny vit un léger sourire naître sur le visage de Zabini, et elle comprit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû écouter Lee Jordan aux commentaires pour savoir ce que lui avait préparé Zabini.

–… **droit sur Zabini... mais... OH NON ! Il a dévié au dernier moment, c'est Ginny Weasley qui se prend le cognard envoyé pourtant avec brio sur Zabini par Ritchie Coote ! Ronald Weasley est le dernier rempart à Blaise Zabini. Zabini fonce tout droit, alors que Ginny Weasley, déséquilibrée par le coup, se pend maintenant sous son balais après avoir presque chuté. Weasley se prépare, Zabini lance, et... NOOOOON ! Weasley était à trois centimètres de l'attraper, mais Serpentard marque les points. 170 à 110 pour Serpentard. ALLEZ LES GRYFFONDORS !**

Trop déçus ou trop joyeux, personne ne remarqua que l'habituel narcissique et arrogant Blaise Zabini était cette fois resté immobile et silencieux, les yeux rivés sur Malfoy qui volait un peu plus haut, comme s'il était inquiet. Personne à part Ginny, pour qui le vent et la chute de sa baguette un quart d'heure plus tôt rendaient la tâche de remonter sur son balai bien difficile sans que personne n'ait semblé vouloir l'aider. Quand Zabini reporta ses yeux sur le terrain, la première chose qu'il vit fut une petite rouquine se débattant pour essayer de remonter sur son balai. Cette fois, un grand sourire moqueur naquit sur son visage, tandis que le faciès de Ginny était partagé entre le mépris et la supplication. Il rit franchement, et dans son envie de se faire désirer, se déplaça vers elle le plus lentement possible, alors que le jeu allait bientôt reprendre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il passa son bras autour de sa taille assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse chevaucher son propre balai.

Sitôt ce geste fait, l'ambiance dans le stade changea du tout au tout. Les gryffondors, poufsouffles et serdaigles qui sifflaient jusqu'à présent l'avance des serpentards se turent devant le geste fair-play de Zabini, là où les Serpentards se mirent à siffler. Zabini leva son majeur à son propre public en réponse, indignant l'ensemble de sa maison.

–Tu me revaudras ça, Weasley, lui dit-il en repartant au centre du terrain, sourire suffisant plaqué sur le visage, alors que le souafle venait d'être remis en jeu.

–Dans tes rêves ! hurla-t-elle en le dépassant et en interceptant le souafle juste à côté de lui.

–… **interception de Ginny Weasley, qui ne semble pas vouloir faire de cadeau à Blaise Zabini malgré son aide. Ooooh ! Regardez ça ! Elle fonce tout droit vers les buts de Serpentard, alors que Zabini s'est planté pile dans sa lignée, et fonce droit sur elle ! Qui des deux déviera ?! Aucun des deux ne veut faire de cadeau à l'autre. Les cognards foncent à toute vitesse, mais les batteurs des deux côtés les renvoient, laissant tout le loisir à Weasley et Zabini de continuer leur petit duel sans être dérangés... Ils s'approchent de plus en plus... Il faut qu'ils s'écartent... Écartez-vous ! ECARTEZ-VOUS BORDEL DE MERDE, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TUER ! »**

Quatre mètres avant l'impact. Trois mètres. Deux. Un.

C'est Zabini qui dévia violemment, se retrouvant pas la même occasion complètement déséquilibré. Comme l'avait été Ginny quelques minutes auparavant, il se retrouva pendu sous son balai, mais une simple traction lui permit d'y remonter. C'est la clameur de joie de trois maisons qui lui permit de comprendre que Ginny Weasley venait de marquer dix points.

–… **magnifique but de Ginny Weasley ! J'ai réellement cru qu'ils allaient se tuer, mais maintenant, on sait au moins que les Serpents ne sont pas suicidaires ! Mais que ?! Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy foncent en chandelle vers le ciel au même instant ! Ils ont tous les deux repéré le vif d'or, reste maintenant à savoir qui sera le plus rapide... Et c'est l'envol des cognards vers le ciel !** **Plus aucune trace de Potter et Malfoy là-haut, ils doivent être sacrément haut...**

Cette fois encore, il n'y eut que Ginny pour voir le regard inquiet que jeta Zabini au ciel à cet instant précis, alors que Dean Thomas et Adrian Pucey étaient en train de se battre pour le souafle au milieu du terrain. Ginny prit le relais quand Dean se prit un méchant cognard dans la figure. Cormac McLaggen la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, et ils se plaquèrent de chaque côté de Pucey pour qu'il finisse par lâcher le souafle.

–… **pressing de Weasley et McLaggen, tandis que ni Potter, ni Malfoy ne semblent redescendre...**

Pucey finit par lâcher le souafle, mais Ginny faillit hurler quand elle vit que Blaise Zabini était juste en dessous, près à le réceptionner, ce qu'il fit, avant de foncer tout droit vers les buts des gryffondors. Weasley et McLaggen derrière, il ne restait plus qu'un ou deux cognards et Thomas pour l'arrêter, sans compter l'autre Weasley. Du gâteau.

– **Potter redescend en piqué ! Malfoy ne suit pas... Où est Malfoy ? Potter tourne et frôle les gradins, mais toujours pas de Malfoy en vue, à croire qu'il est resté là-haut ! Zabini continue de slalomer, mais ça ne servira bientôt plus à rien si Malfoy ne se montre pas pour entrer dans la course au vif d'or... Zabini est au milieu du terrain, et ouh ! Il évite de justesse un cognard très bien envoyé par Peakes. Weasley et McLaggen en profitent pour remonter à sa hauteur...**

Blaise continuait de foncer comme si sa vie en dépendait, avant d'entendre une phrase, une seule phrase que Lee Jordan se mit à hurler.

– **Qu'est-ce que... Est-ce que... C'est Malfoy... Malfoy tombe. MALFOY EST EN TRAIN DE TOMBER, MALFOY TOMBE, MAIS RATTRAPEZ-LE, BORDEL !**

Tout vrilla dans la tête de Blaise. Il lui avait pourtant dit, à Malfoy, de ne pas jouer. Il lui avait dit... Mais Malfoy n'écoutait que lui-même.

Il y avait trois cents mètres entre Malfoy et le sol. Trois cents mètres. Il était bien plus haut que les autres joueurs. Trois cents mètres. De là où les autres étaient, il n'était qu'un point qui tombait à une vitesse fulgurante. Là où ils étaient montés, Potter et Malfoy, on ne les avait même plus vus. Merlin seul savait à quelle vitesse il était en train de tomber, et depuis quand il tombait, mais sa chute serait mortelle, et aucun sorcier ne serait assez précis pour pouvoir l'arrêter à l'aide d'un sort.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de jouer. Les gardiens, les poursuiveurs, les batteurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry Potter aussi s'arrêta. Le silence dans le stade était palpable. Quelques voix hurlaient de ça de là. Certaines personnes s'étaient levées. Hermione Granger faisait partie de celles-là, comme si se lever avait la vertu de rendre une chute moins rapide, moins douloureuse. Moins mortelle.

Quelques sorts fusèrent, incapables d'atteindre leur cible. Certains tentèrent d'ensorceler le sol pour que la chute soit sans risque, mais le terrain était protégé de telle sorte qu'aucune magie ne pouvait le modifier, et que rien ne pouvait être créé en son sein.

La robe de sorcier de Draco l'enveloppait complètement tandis qu'il fendait l'air, inconscient. De loin, telle que sa robe volait, il ressemblait à une larme.

– **Rattrapez-le...** murmura Lee Jordan en désespoir de cause dans son micro, comme si personne ne l'entendait à cet instant précis.

Personne n'aimait Draco Malfoy. Mais personne n'avait jamais voulu le voir mourir. Personne. Et surtout pas comme ça. Pas là. Pas en plein match de quidditch. Parce que ce serait affreux de voir ça, puis d'être dégoûté d'un sport qu'on a toujours aimé parce qu'un type qu'on a jamais aimé est mort en y jouant. Un type doué. Vraiment doué. Parce que Draco Malfoy était doué. Draco Malfoy savait voler. Il savait tomber, rattraper son balai. Alors à cet instant précis, tout le monde avait deux certitudes. Draco Malfoy allait mourir, et ce n'était pas sa faute.

Au milieu de ce stade immobile, il n'y eut plus qu'une personne à bouger. Blaise Zabini avait recommencer à réfléchir. Il lâcha le souafle et entama de faire le tour du stade plus vite qu'il ne l'avait fait pour prendre de la vitesse, le tout en perdant de l'altitude. Il avait atteint une telle vitesse que quand il fila en ligne droite pour rattraper Malfoy qui n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, plus personne n'aurait su dire qui il était s'il ne l'avait pas vu faire le tour du stade avant ça. Il n'était plus qu'un trait flou, vert et argent. Il n'était plus qu'une flèche qui n'avait pas le droit de louper sa cible.

L'impact fut d'une violence hors du commun. Le bruit sourd qui en découla était composé du choc entre leurs deux corps, des os s'entrechoquant, le cri étouffé de Zabini ceinturant Malfoy et sentant plusieurs de ses os se briser sous la vitesse et l'impact. Il avait lâché son balai. Il savait déjà bien avant que faire ça serait dangereux pour lui. Mal maîtrisé, il savait aussi que faire ça aurait pu lui coûter sa propre vie en plus de celle de son meilleur ami. Il le savait, mais il l'avait fait. Et c'était trop tard pour tout recommencer, maintenant. Trop tard pour essayer de le rattraper d'une autre manière. Trop tard pour empêcher Malfoy de jouer. Trop tard pour le forcer à aller à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que si une douleur lancinante ne l'avait pas pris dans tous ses membres, il aurait été empli de remords. Parce qu'il avait vu l'état de Malfoy ces derniers temps. Il l'avait vu, mais il n'avait rien fait.

Le deuxième impact se fit quand, propulsé par la vitesse, Blaise fit rempart à Draco, et sentit son dos et sa tête heurter bien trop violemment le mur en bois qui bordait les gradins.

Le dernier, enfin, quand ils touchèrent le sol, ou plutôt quand ils s'y écrasèrent.

Les seules personnes qui bougèrent alors furent les professeurs courant dans les gradins pour aller aider les deux victimes. Dans les tribunes, tout le monde s'était levé, mais personne n'osait parler. Il y eut tout de même Lee Jordan, pour dire tout haut ce que tout le monde était trop figé pour prononcer.

– **Bordel de merde...**

La première joueuse à se précipiter sur eux fut Ginny Weasley. Quand elle toucha terre, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers les deux Serpentards. Le premier qu'elle put atteindre fut Malfoy. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, mais également de son nez, de ses yeux et même de ses oreilles sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, et ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais désespérément vides. Elle fit ce que son père lui avait enseigné. Elle plaça, à la manière des moldus, son index et son majeur à la base de son cou, et elle se pétrifia quand elle ne trouva aucun pouls. Elle voulut crier à l'aide, mais aucun mot ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle se précipita alors sur la seconde victime, Zabini. Elle passa une main sous sa tête, et pria Merlin pour qu'il se réveille, ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes.

Il attrapa la main libre de Ginny et la serra de toutes ses forces, avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur, sentant chacun de ses os brisés se réveiller. Elle tenta de le réconforter, de lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout allait s'arranger, mais elle-même n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle crut rêver quand elle vit des larmes envahir les yeux de Zabini. Elle crut rêver une seconde fois quand elle vit la seconde main de son rival s'approcher de son visage et se poser sur sa joue, puis quand elle entendit la voix soudainement presque enfantine de Zabini, aussi faible qu'un murmure.

–Est-ce que je suis mort ?

Elle voulait lui dire que non, bien sûr que non, mais il avait déjà fermé les yeux, la douleur prenant le pas sur sa conscience. Sa main était retombée au sol, inerte. Elle lâcha la tête du poursuiveur, mais sur sa propre peau pâle, elle vit tellement de sang qu'elle eut la soudaine impression de n'en avoir jamais vu autant. Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle se mit à hurler. A hurler qu'on vienne les aider. A hurler que Malfoy était mort. A hurler encore qu'il fallait venir, vite. A hurler que s'ils ne venaient pas, alors Zabini crèverait aussi.

* * *

Ouais j'avoue, j'ai eu la flemme de me relire juste avant la publication, parce que je l'avais déjà relu plein de fois avant et que du coup j'en pouvais plus, mais c'est toujours juste avant publication que je vois les fautes que je voyais pas sur mon traitement de texte, alors y a sûrement quelques coquilles, sorry.

Il va se passer plein de trucs de fou au prochain chapitre, genre avec des extraterrestres, et des vaisseaux extraterrestres, et des failles spatio-temporelles extraterrestres, même à un moment, les extraterrestres croisent des extraterrestres et flippent leur mère, alors si j'étais toi, je mettrais cette fiction dans mes favs, mais c'est en toute objectivité hein, pas du tout parce que c'est ma fiction et que je suis une grosse forceuse en ce qui concerne la pub. D'ailleurs, en toute objectivité, si j'étais toi, je laisserais un pavé de trois cents lignes en review.

Trêve de plaisanterie, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, bonne continuation, dis bonjour à ta grand-mère de ma part !

Et comme le dit si bien Tyler, the Creator : J'aime la laitue, hmmm.


	2. I- La guerre

Bon, les gars, vous m'avez grave mis la pression là par contre. Honnêtement, cette fiction a l'air d'avoir son petit succès notamment pour une fiction qui n'avait jusque là qu'un prologue, prologue qui était le premier publié avec ce compte. Du coup la publication de ce chapitre me stresse un petit peu, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

(Je vais pas mentir, même si j'ai dit que je m'étais séparée de toute la niaiserie, je crois qu'il en reste encore pas mal, parce que j'ai un petit cœur fragile, m'en voulez pas svp. Et aussi, Hermione et Draco se partagent les appartement de préfets-en-chef. MDR non c'est faux. Avouez vous avez eu une petite frayeur là. Héhéhé.)

Harry Potter appartient à JKR, mais mon cœur appartient à Tyler, the Creator.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **I - La guerre**

Dans l'infirmerie, deux lits étaient occupés. L'un restait désespérément silencieux. Une absence de sons qu'il était possible d'appeler littéralement un silence de mort, que de nombreux médicomages venus de Sainte-Mangouste tentaient de briser. Une simple respiration aurait suffi, mais Draco Malfoy restait Draco Malfoy, et il ne simplifiait jamais la tâche à personne.

Le deuxième patient hurlait comme il n'avait jamais hurlé depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. A tel point que sa voix avait fini par mourir. Les médecins cherchaient le problème. Les os brisés, ils les avaient déjà repérés. Ils savaient qu'il souffrait d'une violente hémorragie cérébrale, mais il devait forcément y avoir autre chose pour qu'un patient censé être comateux soit en train de hurler à en perdre sa voix.

Au milieu de tout ce bruit ambiant, entre les cris et les médecins s'activant et faisant de leur mieux pour venir en aide aux deux victimes, le bruit de la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrant à la volée fit sursauter Minerva McGonagall.

–Miss Parkinson, sortez d'ici tout de suite ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle fut cependant choquée de voir la si hautaine et condescendante Pansy Parkinson les yeux embués de larmes, partagée entre hurler à Draco de se réveiller, et prendre Blaise dans ses bras pour qu'il arrête de hurler.

Pour des raisons que la vice-directrice était bien incapable d'expliquer, les yeux de la préfète s'arrêtèrent finalement sur Blaise. Peut-être parce qu'il montrait incontestablement plus de signes de vie que son congénère, et peut-être parce que Pansy Parkinson était aussi incapable que la plupart du reste de la race humaine de faire face à la mort.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Pansy, la voix tremblante au possible.

–Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! lui répéta Miss McGonagall, bien trop occupée pour succomber à cette discrète poussée maternelle qu'elle avait pour ses élèves en détresse. Elle devait bien admettre pourtant que pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Miss Parkinson lui semblait vulnérable.

–Vous ne comprenez pas... lui répondit Pansy, sur un ton presque suppliant.

Et puis Blaise s'était mis à hurler plus fort encore, déchirant le peu de voix qu'il lui restait, et toutes les larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir, Pansy les laissa soudainement couler.

Elle leva les yeux vers la vice-directrice comme pour l'implorer du regard, comme lui demandant avec tout ce qu'elle avait de sensibilité de faire en sorte qu'il arrête de hurler.

–Blaise ne pleure pas, dit-elle alors. Il ne crie pas. Jamais.

Il était évident que Pansy Parkinson était implicitement en train de se référer à la guerre. A toutes les souffrances que Blaise Zabini y avait subies et qui n'étaient pas parvenues à lui arracher de larmes ou de hurlements. Pansy Parkinson tentait avec ses mots rongés par la fierté de lui dire que Mr Zabini n'avait jamais autant souffert de toute son existence pourtant jonchée de douleur.

Il y eut soudain beaucoup plus d'agitation autour de Blaise, et Minerva se retourna subitement. Il ne hurlait plus à présent, il crachait du sang.

–SORTEZ D'ICI ! hurla Minerva, mais cette fois pour ne pas infliger à Pansy la vision de son ami en train de dangereusement s'approcher de la mort.

Alors Pansy se retourna, observa Draco pendant une fraction de seconde puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Toujours emplie de fierté, elle essuya ses larmes avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle resterait digne. Elle resta digne même en croisant le regard de Ginny Weasley qui venait tout juste de revenir du stade, elle qui était restée dix minutes, seule, au milieu du terrain, à regarder le sang sur ses mains.

–Quoi ? Assena sèchement Pansy, jugeant que Weasley la fixait trop, et devait avoir pitié. On ne pouvait pas avoir pitié de Pansy Parkinson, non. Jamais.

Ginny, baissa les yeux, et continua son chemin.

* * *

Hermione se leva au milieu du repas. L'atmosphère était morne. Harry et Ron ne parlaient pas. Ils marmonnaient des bouts de phrases, de temps en temps, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ginny n'était pas du tout venue manger. Tout le monde se doutait qu'elle était la plus marquée d'entre tous. Personne ne lui en voulait d'être en train de pleurer dans son dortoir, et personne ne lui en voulait de ne pas avoir d'appétit, parce qu'au fond, personne ici n'avait réellement faim. L'atmosphère générale se résumait à cela. Les gens ne parlaient pas, et quand ils le faisaient, c'était pour dire à quel point ils avaient été choqués. Une grande partie des élèves avaient pensé que si un tel accident arrivait à des serpentards, ils auraient jubilé, encore plus à ces serpentards là en particulier. Ce soir, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité à personne.

C'était à la table des serpentards, dont l'effectif avait déjà été réduit après la guerre, que l'atmosphère était la plus étrange. La table était silencieuse, complètement. La place du Prince et celle de son bras droit n'étaient pas occupées, et ce côté inhabituel en déstabilisait plus d'un. Personne n'avait eu besoin de le dire. Sans Malfoy ni Zabini, c'était à Nott de reprendre le trône, que ce soit pour quelques jours dans le meilleur des cas, ou jusqu'à la fin de l'année si cet accident se soldait par les morts de deux élèves. Pourtant même lui n'avait pas eu le cœur à s'asseoir à une de leur deux places. Et quand Harper avait osé s'asseoir à la place de Zabini, Parkinson s'était levée, avait hurlé tout un tas d'injures, avait attrapé le fautif par les cheveux, et lui avait écrasé la figure dans son plat de purée à trois reprises, sous l'œil médusé des deux seuls professeurs présents dans la Grande salle, les autres étant à l'infirmerie. Puis elle était partie, sans un mot, dans le silence ambiant de la salle. On avait seulement entendu l'ordre menaçant de Nott à l'attention de Harper qui lui indiquait clairement de s'en aller. Les murmures étaient repartis de plus belle, et puis bientôt, tout le monde s'était tu. Le cœur n'y était pas.

Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie, comme un bon nombre d'élèves l'avaient déjà fait depuis le début du repas, mais quand elle atteignit la porte, elle vit tous les professeurs qui n'étaient jusqu'alors pas présents arriver. Leurs visages n'annonçaient rien de bon. Même le professeur Dumbledore, si joyeux d'ordinaire, avait un air morne. Hermione ne retourna pas s'asseoir pour autant, mais resta dans l'encadrement de l'immense porte alors que le professeur Dumbledore, au centre de la table des professeurs, demandait l'attention de tous.

–Je sais, en tant que Directeur de Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, que si la situation n'est pas clarifiée, de nombreuses rumeurs, pour la plupart fausses, feront le tour de l'école d'ici demain. Je vais donc vous dire ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment. La chute de Mr Malfoy, comme vous vous en doutiez tous, n'est pas due à une erreur de vol de sa part. Personne ici ne doute de ses talents de joueur de quidditch. Il semblerait que Mr Malfoy ait fait un arrêt cardiaque, alors qu'il se trouvait, ainsi que Mr Potter, à plus de cinq cent mètres du sol. Il nous est encore impossible de connaître précisément l'origine de cet arrêt cardiaque, mais il s'agit là d'une information qui ne vous serait pas communiquée quand bien même nous en aurions connaissance. Ce que je peux vous dire néanmoins, c'est que Miss Weasley n'a pas menti. L'espace de quelques minutes, Mr Malfoy est bel et bien mort. Nous avons cependant pu le ranimer, mais nous ne savons pas encore quand il se réveillera.

Ce qu'Albus omettait volontairement de dire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient même pas sûrs que Draco finisse par se réveiller un jour.

–Blaise Zabini a quant à lui payé très cher son acte héroïque. Et comme pour Mr Malfoy, nous ne sommes pas encore en mesure de vous dire s'il lui coûtera la vie. Pourtant, je pense qu'il serait bénéfique pour nous tous de saluer son acte de bravoure. Parce que Blaise Zabini, aujourd'hui, n'a pas fait que sauver son ami. Il nous a montré que malgré le fait que nous sommes tous uniques, nous nous ressemblons tous. _Vous_ vous ressemblez, qu'importe la maison à laquelle vous appartenez. Mr Zabini a démontré qu'il avait en lui les qualités prédominantes de chacune des maisons de Poudlard. N'a-t-il pas fait preuve d'une grande loyauté envers son ami ? En ce sens, ne se rapproche-t-il pas des Poufsouffles ?

Silencieusement, tous les Poufsouffles présents acquiescèrent pour eux-même.

–Soyez certains que Mr Zabini était conscient des risques qu'il encourait avant même de faire le tour du stade. Il savait ce qu'il encourait, et il a démontré qu'il avait en lui le courage des Gryffondors, car il a fait abstraction de la peur de la douleur, de la mort, pour faire ce qui lui semblait être juste.

Les Gryffondors, déjà pensifs, baissèrent les yeux vers leurs assiettes.

–N'a-t-il pas montré la fameuse intelligence des Serdaigles dans sa façon de procéder ? D'une autre manière, il aurait pu échouer. D'une autre manière, il aurait également pu se tuer sans aucune chance de survie.

Les Serdaigles restèrent silencieux.

–Il a également su rester fidèle à sa propre maison, en montrant une détermination hors du commun. Alors ce que je vous demande, c'est de vous rappeler du moment où vous avez vu Blaise Zabini tout faire pour sauver son ami dès qu'il vous viendra l'envie de dénigrer une maison qui n'est pas la vôtre. Rappelez-vous, et demandez-vous ce que vous auriez fait si vous aviez été à la place de Mr Zabini, et si c'était votre meilleur ami qui était en train de tomber. La réponse est simple. Chacun d'entre vous aurait trouvé le courage, la loyauté, l'intelligence et la détermination nécessaires pour sauver votre ami, parce que vous avez en vous chacune des maisons de cette école. Merci de votre attention.

Les derniers mots du Directeur à peine prononcés, le fracas d'une assiette cassée se fit entendre à la table des Serpentards. Quand Hermione leva les yeux vers leur table, elle vit clairement Théodore Nott se lever pour s'en aller, visiblement en colère, mais personne à sa table ne dit mot, de peur de s'attirer les foudres d'un des meilleurs duellistes de Poudlard.. Mais ce qu'Hermione vit, ce jour-là, c'est les airs perdus qu'arborèrent l'ensemble des élèves de Serpentard. Elle ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les quatre places vides au centre de la table, et n'assimile l'information. Les quatre uniques personnes qui pouvaient se proclamer au-dessus des autres Serpentards n'étaient pas là, et les autres serpents avaient incontestablement l'impression d'avoir perdu leurs marques.

Ce qu'elle ne put comprendre, car étant de Gryffondor, une maison dont l'organisation était à l'opposée de celle de Serpentard, c'est que cette désertion venait de remuer la fosse aux serpents. Le trône était remis en jeu.

 **[…]**

–Bonsoir Miss Granger.

La brune offrit un sourire un peu las à Madame Pomfresh en guise de réponse. Elle semblait exténuée, mais également inquiète. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu Pompom dans cet état-là. Harry était venu à de nombreuses reprises, gravement blessé, mais Hermione lui avait toujours vu un air confiant qui se voulait rassurant.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux deux lits occupés de la pièce. Au-dessus du lit de Malfoy trônait une immense bulle, probablement pour donner au blond l'oxygène dont il avait besoin lui qui était bien incapable de respirer autrement qu'artificiellement dans son état. A côté, Zabini avait sombré dans un sommeil agité et semblait se débattre contre une entité invisible.

Madame Pomfresh suivit le regard d'Hermione et eut un sourire triste.

–Je n'ai jamais ressenti une once d'empathie envers ces deux-là, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Mais personne ne mérite de mourir. Après tout, qu'on l'apprécie ou non, Mr Malfoy a été un élément décisif pour notre victoire dans cette guerre. Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois rien qui pourrait le réveiller.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle sentit, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, ses entrailles se tordre.

–Quant à Mr Zabini... Je dois bien avouer n'avoir vu de tels actes héroïques que pendant la guerre, quand la mort était partout, et que les gens étaient prêts à tout pour sauver les gens qu'ils aimaient. Veuillez me croire, Miss Granger, quand je vous dis que ce qu'à fait Mr Zabini était un acte désespéré et non pas courageux, peu importe ce que peut bien en dire Albus. Enfin, heureusement pour lui, son état s'est stabilisé, mais j'ai bien peur que la douleur soit toujours présente...

L'infirmière soupira, avant de reporter ses yeux sur la gryffondor.

–Enfin bref ! Que puis-je pour vous, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle, en tentant de reprendre l'air assurée qu'elle avait en temps normal.

Hermione reporta son regard jusque là fixé sur Malfoy sur l'infirmière.

–Oui, je... euh... je voulais savoir si vous auriez une potion anti-nausée... Je...

Elle eut l'air d'avoir un mal fou à finir sa phrase, ce que Madame Pomfresh comprenait sans problème.

Elle offrit à la jeune sorcière un sourire compatissant. Elle avait bien remarqué l'effet que cet incident avait eu sur une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard. C'était, d'une façon assez étrange, une scène que beaucoup avaient assimilée à la guerre. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'un simple match de quidditch, mais le nombre d'élèves venus la voir depuis ce moment pour avoir une potion qui pourrait éloigner les maux que leur avait apporté le souvenir d'une époque loin d'être lointaine était élevé. Le bilan était clair, si une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas versé une goutte de sang pendant la guerre, ils avaient tous, sans exception, été profondément traumatisés, et Madame Pomfresh s'en voyait profondément chagrinée. Et il lui paraissait évident que la raison de l'assimilation de cet incident à la guerre venait de l'acte presque sacrificiel de Blaise Zabini. Après tout, qui dans cette école n'avait pas perdu au moins un proche de cette manière ?

–Bien sûr, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre comme elle avait répondu à des dizaines d'élèves avant elle, allant jusqu'à sortir des cartons entiers de fioles, pour ne pas en manquer.

Elle se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux et en sortit trois flacons.

–Ceux deux-là contre la nausée. Une pour vous, et une pour Miss Weasley que j'ai entraperçue vomir tout à l'heure. Elle n'était pas préparée à voir ça... Elles mettront une bonne demie-heure à agir en tout cas. Si je vous en donnais de plus fortes, j'ai bien peur que vous seriez forcées de passer la nuit ici. Et ceci est une potion...

–… de sommeil sans rêves, termina Hermione, qui connaissait cette potion pour l'avoir utilisée à de nombreuses reprises. Elle n'eut tout de fois aucun mal à comprendre que cette potion aussi était destinée à Ginny.

–Merci beaucoup, avait-elle ajouté, un sourire sincère sur le visage, glissant les flacons dans ses poches.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et posa son regard une dernière fois sur Draco Malfoy. C'est en l'observant, et sans qu'elle ne puisse fournir d'explication, que le souvenir d'une de ses vadrouilles dans l'arrière-arrière-réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, lui était revenue en mémoire. Elle se retourna vers l'infirmière quand elle comprit que ce souvenir était loin d'être inutile.

–Vous savez, je suis la seule élève que Mrs Pince laisse entrer dans la réserve. Quand toutes ces histoires avec les mangemorts ont fini par devenir sérieuses, j'ai feuilleté quelques livres anciens, qui parlaient de magie noire, entre autres...

La femme qui lui faisait face haussa les sourcils.

–J'ai lu un livre qui datait de l'époque où les sortilèges impardonnables n'étaient pas encore interdits. Et...

Hermione cherchait ses mots.

–Je sais que c'est vous la professionnelle, mais... ce livre était tout au fond de la réserve, là où Mrs Pince m'avait interdit d'aller, il était recouvert de plusieurs siècles de poussières, et honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait ne serait-ce qu'un pour cent de la population sorcière qui sache cela...

–Venez-en aux faits, Miss Granger... Vous êtes une sorcière brillante, si vous pensez savoir quelque chose qui pourrait réveiller Mr Malfoy, dîtes-le moi...

Hermione acquiesça.

–Eh bien... Ce livre parlait des dommages physiques et cérébraux du _Doloris_ et de l' _Impero_ sur une longue durée. En fait, aujourd'hui, nous savons que ces sorts, utilisés trop longtemps sur une courte durée peuvent mener à la folie. Mais l'interdiction oblige, personne ne s'est jamais interrogé sur les dommages que ces sorts pouvaient causer à petites ou moyennes doses sur une longue période. Une période qui s'étire sur plusieurs années...

–Miss Granger, je veux être bien sûre de comprendre... Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que Mr Malfoy aurait subi ce genre de traitement ?

–Je n'en sais rien, Mrs Pomfresh, mais je dois avouer que tout semble coïncider. Les saignements, le teint cadavérique, et l'arrêt cardiaque. Bien sûr, la magie étant ce qu'elle est, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'une dizaine de maladies présentent exactement les mêmes symptômes que ceux que montrent Malfoy mais... Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas réellement qualifier de « bienveillant » son entourage...

Miss Pomfresh ne sembla même pas réfléchir avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, le regard intense.

–Où avez-vous trouvé ce livre, Miss Granger ? demanda l'infirmière, qui semblait soudainement pressée.

–Dans l'arrière-arrière-réserve, tout en haut. Faites attention aux barreaux des échelles, certains sont sur le point de casser. Et surtout, ne vous appuyez pas aux barrières, certaines d'entre elles sont prêtes à tomber, et vous pourriez faire une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Catégorie « Conséquences et remèdes », rangée B-8, il me semble. Je suis incapable de vous redonner le nom de l'auteur, mais il me semble que le titre s'apparente à quelque chose comme « Règles d'usage du _Doloris_ et de _l'Impero_ ».

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Mrs Pomfresh, qui semblait voir le bout du tunnel, ou plutôt, qui pourrait bientôt le faire voir au jeune Malfoy. Elle attrapa rapidement sa robe de sorcière, l'enfila, puis s'arrêta devant Hermione, posant à nouveau ses mains sur ses épaules pour avoir son entière attention.

–Miss Granger, j'ai besoin que vous restiez ici, pour surveiller ces deux-là. Si quelque chose ne va pas, comme... si par exemple Mr Malfoy se met à convulser, ou à étouffer, envoyez un patronus à Minerva, et prodiguez-lui les premiers secours, tel que vous l'apprennent les moldus. Quant à Zabini, je lui ai déjà donné une quantité astronomique d'anti-douleur. Tout ce dont il a besoin, s'il se met à hurler, c'est d'apaisement. Voyez-le comme un enfant vulnérable, parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, c'est ce qu'il est. Et s'il vous plaît, Hermione, je sais que vous n'avez jamais été en bon terme, mais croyez bien qu'à cet instant précis, l'un et l'autre n'en ont que faire, donc faites abstraction de votre animosité s'il se passe quelque chose...

Hermione acquiesça, pour faire comprendre à son aînée qu'elle avait bien tout compris, et qu'elle ne les aurait pour rien au monde mis en danger pour des querelles passées. Alors que Mrs Pomfresh s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie, elle l'arrêta tout de même.

–Faites attention aux fantômes. Ils se sont habitués à ma présence, mais j'étais la première sorcière qu'ils aient vu depuis des décennies. Même Mrs Pince à peur d'eux. Il se peut qu'ils se montrent teigneux avec vous...

L'infirmière acquiesça, et quitta rapidement la pièce.

Dès lors, Hermione se retrouva seule dans l'infirmerie, et elle laissa alors ses yeux détailler l'endroit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Quand elle venait, c'était soit parce que Ron, Ginny ou Harry y étaient, et donc elle avait autre chose à faire que d'observer les lieux, soit parce qu'elle même y était, et quand elle acceptait de rester à l'infirmerie, c'était qu'elle était loin d'être en état d'aller en cours, soit pour demander à l'infirmière tel ou tel flacon, et son passage était donc rapide. Aujourd'hui, elle put donc constater qu'en quelques décennies à ce poste, Pompom avait plus ou moins personnalisé l'endroit. Bien entendu, la partie de la pièce où étaient les lits était parfaitement neutre, mais la seconde partie où se trouvaient toutes les étagères contenant livres de médicomagie ou autres potions et flacons ainsi que le bureau de l'infirmière, toute cette partie était remplie de plantes, de peintures et de petites sculptures ressemblant fortement à de l'art moldu.

C'est sur les deux serpentards que son regard se reporta quand elle termina enfin sa contemplation. Et plus particulièrement sur Draco Malfoy. Elle avait cette étrange sensation à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait face. Comme si elle lui devait quelque chose. Comment si, en quelque sorte, elle lui devait tout, mais sans savoir pourquoi. Et ce sentiment datait du milieu de la guerre, sans qu'elle n'arrive vraiment à le dater. Avant cela, elle n'avait jamais ressenti que de l'animosité, pour lui. Et puis était venu le jour où il avait risqué sa vie à de nombreuses reprises pour atteindre le QG de l'Ordre, et les renseigner sur tout ce qu'il savait. Mrs Pomfresh avait raison : sans Malfoy, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils auraient pu gagner la guerre, et s'ils l'avaient fait, les pertes auraient été encore bien plus lourdes. Mais ce sentiment de tout lui devoir ne venait pas de là. Pansy Parkinson avait agi comme il l'avait fait, mais plusieurs semaines avant lui. Pour autant, elle ne ressentait pas ce tiraillement dans les entrailles dès qu'elle la croisait. Parce qu'au final, Pansy Parkinson l'indifférait, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur Draco Malfoy dès qu'elle le croisait. Par miracle, il ne semblait pas le remarquer, et s'il venait à le faire, elle serait probablement mortifiée. Parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle s'était _attachée_ à lui. Mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé de particulier entre eux. Pendant toutes ces semaines où il était resté au QG, ils n'avaient jamais ne serait-ce que parlé, pas même pour se saluer. Ils s'ignoraient, quand bien même elle se flagellait mentalement pour ne pas l'observer. Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, cette sensation demeurait là, au creux de ses entrailles, chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui.

Elle s'avança doucement dans l'allée qui séparait les lits des deux meilleurs amis, pour ne pas réveiller Zabini, semblant vivre l'enfer dans son cauchemar, et se mit à regarder les étiquettes des flacons vides posés sur la table entre les deux malades. Et elle ne put que constater qu'en effet, au vu de la demi-douzaine de flacons vides d'anti-douleur qui reposaient là, Blaise Zabini devait souffrir plus que de raison.

Une main attrapant son poignet droit la fit sursauter, et quand elle se retourna, sans surprise, elle tomba sur le regard suppliant de Zabini.

–Granger... Granger s'il te plaît..

La bile remonta son œsophage à toute vitesse. Elle dut se retenir de ne pas vomir là, ici, à cet instant. Parce que ce regard, elle le connaissait. Et elle savait ce que ce « s'il te plaît » voulait dire. Elle l'avait entendu plusieurs fois, et elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'entendre, ne jamais comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire. Souvent, pendant la guerre, ceux qui disaient ça, avec ce regard suppliant, ils agrippaient votre baguette. Pas pour vous empêcher de l'utiliser, bien au contraire, pour la pointer sur leur propre personne, avec des mots qui différaient d'un individu à l'autre mais qui dans les grandes lignes disaient la même chose : _S'il te plaît, achève-moi_.

Elle le regarda continuer de la supplier en murmurant, alors que sa seule envie à elle était de partir en courant, pour fuir ce regard qu'elle voyait encore aujourd'hui dans ses cauchemars. Toujours le même regard, mais jamais les mêmes yeux. Et puis elle le vit commencer à pleurer. Doucement d'abord, et puis ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il continuait de la supplier. Et elle comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Madame Pomfresh quand elle lui avait dit qu'à cet instant précis, Blaise Zabini était un enfant vulnérable. Elle le comprit assez pour renoncer à son envie de partir en courant, qui lui semblait soudainement bien cruelle.

Il fallait qu'il se rendorme. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il supporterait la douleur. La question était la suivante : Que ferait-elle face à un enfant pleurant de douleur, et qu'elle voudrait endormir ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même. Hermione s'agenouilla à côté du lit de Blaise et capta son regard. Et encore une fois, l'infirmière avait eu raison. A cet instant précis, Blaise Zabini se fichait royalement du fait que Hermione était ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour lui d'une ennemie.

Il continua de pleurer, mais cessa de la supplier. Alors, seulement, il entendit la voix d'Hermione faire son chemin vers son oreille. C'était une simple comptine moldue, que la mère d'Hermione lui avait chanté tous les soirs pendant plus d'un mois à la mort de sa grand-mère. Le genre qui disait que tout finirait par aller mieux. Les larmes de Zabini avaient déjà commencé à se calmer, mais elle continua tout de même de chanter.

Il semblait s'être calmé, mais tremblait toujours de douleur. Il releva tout de même les yeux sur elle, et Hermione eut à cet instant la certitude que Zabini n'aurait aucun souvenir de ce moment quand il se réveillerait, ce qui la soulagea d'un poids.

–J'ai vu un ange, Granger.

Elle se rendit compte seulement à ce moment que comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant, elle s'était mise à acquiescer avec un sourire encourageant, pour l'inciter à continuer. Peut-être que parler l'épuiserait assez pour qu'il se rendorme.

–Elle est venue, après que je suis tombé. Elle était belle, tu sais. Il y avait le ciel et les nuages, derrière elle. J'aurais aimé la suivre.

Ses paupières étaient à demi closes. Il allait bientôt se rendormir. Elle pourrait ensuite s'asseoir en attendant Mrs Pomfresh, et puis s'enfuir au plus vite. Parce que voir deux de ses pires ennemis dans cet état la chamboulait. Parce que ça n'était pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Ils auraient du gagner ou perdre ce match sans encombres, et continuer à être mesquins avec elle. Elle n'aurait jamais du être là, à éprouver de la compassion pour quelqu'un qu'elle était censée détester. Censée. Tout était dans le terme.

Les paupières de Zabini étaient à présent complètement closes mais il continuait de trembler, signe qu'il n'était pas endormi.

–J'aurais dû la suivre... J'ai toujours aimé les rousses.

A peine le dernier mot prononcé que déjà les tremblements cessaient, et la respiration de Zabini s'alourdissait.

Il laissa Hermione avec ses pensées, ses doutes et ses certitudes. Parmi ces dernières, une lui apparaissait plus que flagrante. L'ange que Zabini était si sûr d'avoir vu n'était autre que Ginny Weasley.

* * *

–Pansy m'a dit que tu hurlais comme elle ne t'avait jamais entendu hurler.

Blaise Zabini passa ses deux mains sur son visage, puis se frotta les yeux. Une vague de frissons traversa son corps au souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé. Atroce.

–Pansy est venue ? Se contenta-t-il de demander à Théodore Nott.

Ça le rendait malade qu'elle ait pu le voir dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait. Théodore se contenta d'acquiescer.

–J'ai pas compris grand chose à ce qu'a dit Pompom, mais de ce que j'ai compris, le choc a été tellement violent que ma magie s'est éparpillée dans tout mon corps et s'est réfugiée dans les seules zones encore réactives, c'est à dire mes nerfs. Du coup, en plus des os brisés et du poumon perforé, j'avais cette douleur continue dans tout le corps.

Il se gardait bien de lui dire à quel point il aurait voulu mourir, à quel point il préférerait mourir plutôt que de revivre ça à nouveau. On ne dit pas ce genre de chose entre serpentards. Même si le serpentard en question est un de vos meilleurs amis.

–Pire qu'un _Doloris_? demanda simplement Théo, qui savait bien que Blaise ne lui dirait jamais à quel point il avait souffert.

–Pire qu'un _Doloris,_ confirma son vis-à-vis.

–Et Malfoy ?

Blaise tourna légèrement la tête pour observer son meilleur ami. Il semblait apaisé. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses paupières étaient parfaitement immobile, et sa respiration était profonde. Il semblait plus serein que jamais.

–J'ai rien compris. Pomfresh aurait trouvé quelque chose pour le réveiller. Le vieux fou et la psycho-rigide avait l'air de trouver que c'était une bonne idée. Et le nom de Granger a été mentionné plusieurs fois.

–Granger ? répéta Nott.

–Granger.

Théodore se leva, et se plaça devant la fenêtre de la pièce. Blaise ne pouvait maintenant plus voir son visage, et il ne put donc pas voir le petit sourire qui couvrait le visage de Théodore, à cet instant.

–T'es une sorte de héros, maintenant. T'aurais vu leurs têtes ! Toutes les maisons. Ils étaient tous... je sais pas. Tristes, sûrement. Pour toi, pour Malfoy... Et le vieux fou t'as érigé en héros national. Un peu plus et il remplaçait l'écusson de Poudlard par ta tronche.

–Je suis plus un connard narcissique ? demanda Zabini le plus sérieusement du monde.

–Non. Ils pensent même que t'es l'être le plus dévoué du monde. Un martyre. Si on était dans une école moldue, ils t'appelleraient... Comment il s'appelait ce con déjà ?

–Qui ça ?

–Le sorcier qui s'est mis à marcher sur l'eau et changer l'eau en vin histoire de se faire sucer la bite par les moldus ?

–Oh ! Jésus ?

–Voilà ! Si on était dans une école de moldus, tu serais Jésus. Sauf qu'au lieu d'écarter la mer, tu vas écarter un max des cuisses, je te préviens...

–C'était pas Jésus je crois, répondit Zabini.

–Oh ta gueule, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Juste deux pauvres mecs nuls en magie qui se sont dit qu'en allant montrer leur manque de talent aux moldus, ils seraient quand même acclamés.

Blaise ricana, puis se retourna vers le blond à sa droite. Il n'y a que pour Draco qu'il aurait fait ça. Les autres, il en avait plutôt rien à faire. Peut-être Théo et Pansy. Il faudrait le remettre en situation pour qu'il puisse vraiment le dire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait quelque chose d'aussi fou pour sauver Malfoy, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Théodore se retourna, mais avait cette fois un air plus que sérieux.

–Et Harper est bien décidé à reprendre le trône. Il s'est assis à ta place, hier soir. Je crois qu'il s'imagine déjà au sommet, en train de nous rabaisser. Ça lui a fait un choc quand Pansy l'a éclaté dans son assiette. Sauf qu'elle est partie. Et que je suis parti aussi.

Blaise Zabini passa à nouveau une main sur son visage.

–Sérieusement, Nott ? T'aurais pas pu laisser ton petit cul quelques minutes de plus sur ce banc au lieu de déserter ?

Théo ne répondit rien, et Blaise pensa que s'il avait été à sa place, la perspective de perdre leur pouvoir sur la maison lui aurait semblé bien dérisoire en comparaison de l'hypothétique mort de deux de ses meilleurs amis.

–Ça doit être la guerre, dans l'arène, reprit-il alors, supprimant toute forme de reproches dans sa voix. Ils s'imaginent déjà graver leur nom sur le trône, je suppose.

–C'est la guerre, confirma Théo. Vous êtes ici depuis à peine vingt-quatre heures, et c'est comme si on était tous morts.

–Pucey est dans le coup ? demanda Blaise, pensant pendant une petite seconde qu'il allait devoir le virer de l'équipe de quidditch, ce qui était assez regrettable.

–Non. Il se tient à l'écart. Il aurait mille fois plus de chance qu'Harper d'y accéder, et ça serait beaucoup plus difficile pour nous de l'en déloger, mais je crois pas qu'il ait jamais voulu prendre la place de Malfoy. Il le déteste, mais je pense que ça reste purement sentimental, avec Greengrass qui est dingue de Draco...

Y a qui du côté d'Harper ? questionna Blaise, à nouveau.

–Greengrass se voit déjà comme la nouvelle Reine de Glace. Harper s'est assis à ta place, parce qu'il savait qu'il y aurait eu une vague d'indignation s'il s'était assis à la place de Malfoy, mais c'est celle-là, qu'il veut. Bletchley te remplacera sûrement, j'imagine, et Bole est assis à ma place. »

–Des têtes vont tomber, dans l'équipe de quidditch. T'es sur que Pucey n'est pas de leur côté ?

–Au début, j'étais pas sûr. Puis Harper a voulu graver son nom sur le trône, mais un sort l'a envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle. C'est tout à fait le genre de sort qu'on aurait lancé, mais j'ai rien fait, et j'ai demandé à Pansy, elle n'y est pour rien non plus. Ça ne peut qu'être Pucey. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il est de notre côté.

* * *

Théodore lança un regard entendu à Pansy en pénétrant dans le cachot, et elle comprit donc que s'il ne s'asseyait pas à côté d'elle, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Elle s'était bien entendu rendue compte de la situation, dans l'arène. Les serpentards étaient en ébullition. Elle regardait tout cela de haut, les coups bas et les menaces pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le trône, tout en pensant au moment où les serpentards se soulèveraient contre ces usurpateurs. Elle l'attendait avec impatience, ce moment. C'était ce qui justifiait son inaction. Mais ce qu'elle attendait encore plus, c'était le moment où Blaise sortirait de l'infirmerie, et ferait tout valser pour finalement les faire tomber de leur piédestal. Blaise Zabini n'avait pas la prestance d'un Théodore Nott, et encore moins d'un Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait pas la froideur déjà légendaire d'une Pansy Parkinson. Il avait cette attitude volage et désinvolte d'un adolescent qui faisait sa crise d'adolescence en retard. Un rebelle. Un rebelle qui ne respectait plus aucune convention, qui couchait à tout va avec toutes les nées-moldues qui lui passaient sous la main, et s'en donnerait sûrement à cœur-joie si l'école acceptait les moldus. Il riait, souriait, là où il fallait se retenir, il parlait en mangeant, avait renié toute posture ou langage aristocratique, et en règle générale tout ce qui l'avait empêché de grandir. Il n'avait pas la prestance de ses amis, mais il avait du charisme. Beaucoup de charisme. Une aura de liberté l'entourait chaque jour que Merlin faisait depuis la fin de la guerre. De la liberté mêlée à de la puissance. Renier n'avait pas tout effacé, mais il se sentait aussi heureux qu'un enfant pouvait bien l'être. Insouciant, presque innocent. Pourtant, tous les serpentards savaient que derrière tout ça se cachait quelque chose de plus sombre. Un quelque chose ressemblant fortement à de la haine. Et ils savaient tous également qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Blaise Zabini était une bombe à retardement, ça ils n'en avaient jamais douté, comme ils n'avaient jamais douté que Harper se surestimait. Jamais il ne tiendrait ne serait-ce qu'une semaine sur ce trône. Nott et Parkinson seraient là pour le déstabiliser, Zabini pour le faire tomber, Malfoy pour l'écraser.

Pucey fut surpris de voir Nott s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il compris néanmoins rapidement pourquoi il était là, sans que l'autre n'ait à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas stupide, bien au contraire. Il était d'ailleurs le seul serpentard dont le quatuor argent s'était un jour méfié. Le seul dont il se méfiait toujours.

Le cours commença rapidement, et ils commencèrent à préparer leur potion, en véritables experts en la matière qu'ils étaient. Jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance pour qu'à eux deux, ils loupent cette potion, Théodore commença la conversation.

–Je sais que c'est toi qui a jeté le sort au trône pour que personne ne puisse graver son nom dessus.

Pucey remuait distraitement la substance.

–Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Nott.

–La question, c'est pourquoi ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage d'Adrian.

–Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne suis pas de votre côté. En fait, je ne suis d'aucun côté. Je ne veux pas non plus graver mon nom sur le sacré-saint trône. D'ailleurs, commencez à appeler un chat un chat : votre trône, c'est qu'un putain de canapé, mais passons. Tu sais très bien que je déteste Malfoy. Tu sais pourquoi, j'ai pas besoin de te l'expliquer. Mais je ne nierai jamais que vous quatre avez réussi à unir toute la maison. Si Harper grave son nom sur ce fichu canapé, les serpentards vont à leur perte. Récupérez-le si vous voulez. J'interdis juste l'accès à Harper. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre, plus stratège, intelligent, et autoritaire qu'Harper arrive avant vous, le trône lui reviendra.

Théodore écoutait Pucey avec attention, tandis qu'il jetait les racines de mandragores dans la préparation.

–Donc dans cette histoire, tu joues l'arbitre...

Pour toute réponse, le châtain esquissa un sourire.

–Libre à toi d'entrer dans la partie, et de voir ton nom gravé sur le « canapé », ajouta Nott.

–Et je parie que si je dois entrer dans cette partie, je dois être de votre côté, c'est bien ça ? Non merci Nott, mais merci de proposer.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage dudit Nott. Il avait toujours plus ou moins bien aimé Pucey. Il aimait son caractère, et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais versé dans l'hypocrisie avec le quatuor. Il ne les aimait pas, et il le leur avait fait comprendre.

–Plus qu'une génération, Pucey, et ta famille perd ses privilèges au sein de Serpentard. Ton grand-père a gravé son nom sur ce trône. Écrit en grandes lettres, comme Malfoy et son père, comme Bellatrix Lestrange, comme Merlin lui-même. Evan Rosier, Pucey. Evan Rosier, ton grand-père, a immunisé trois générations de sa descendance en gravant son nom. Tu es la seconde. Si tu as des enfants, et qu'ils ne gravent pas leurs noms, alors tes petits-enfants repartiront de la case départ. Martyrisés comme tous les serpentards de moindre importance. Et encore, avec Malfoy au pouvoir, ils n'en bavent pas autant qu'ils en baveront une fois qu'il sera parti.

Cette fois, Pucey haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers le brun aux yeux bleu vif.

–Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup, Nott. Sauf quand il s'agissait de provoquer bien sûr...

–Je parle quand c'est nécessaire.

Adrian retourna à la préparation, et se tut. Il n'était pas intéressé. Très bien. Deuxième plan.

–Ok, alors je vais la faire simple. Tu nous aides, on grave ton nom sur ce trône, tu fais donc partie des dirigeants, Greengrass, qui n'a aucune chance avec Malfoy, te tombe dans les bras. Où elle tombe dans les bras d'un autre si tu refuses. Je suis certain qu'Harper adorerait pouvoir la...

–C'est d'accord.

Théodore haussa un sourcil, alors que Pucey semblait concentré sur la préparation de la potion. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que cette technique pourrait marcher, mais apparemment, son attirance pour Daphnée Greengrass n'était pas juste une affaire de sexe.

* * *

–Donc Pucey est bel et bien avec nous, conclut Blaise, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

Plus que trois nuits à passer à l'infirmerie, et il pourrait revenir dans la Grande Salle comme si de rien n'était, pour donner à Harper la raclée qu'il méritait.

Théodore acquiesça, Pansy regardant le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre.

–Mais il va falloir qu'on grave son nom sur le trône, compléta Malfoy, d'une voix révélant la fragilité de son état.

Il s'était réveillé en début d'après-midi, avant de se rendormir épuisé par son précédent état léthargique, se faisant par la même occasion traiter de loque par Zabini. Madame Pomfresh lui avait administré la nuit précédente le traitement adéquat aux séquelles de _doloris_ , et si sa tête le faisait souffrir, tout le reste n'était plus qu'un cauchemar.

–C'est pas comme s'il ne le méritait pas, répliqua Nott.

–Il me déteste, contra Draco, comme si ce simple fait pouvait justifier qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir son nom gravé sur le trône.

–T'as couché avec Greengrass tellement de fois qu'on les compte plus. Enfin si, Greengrass les compte elle, alors j'imagine même pas ce que c'est que de voir la fille que t'aimes te balancer à la gueule combien de fois elle a couché avec un de tes pires ennemis, plaida Zabini, dont la bonne humeur du jour était presque inédite.

–Et c'est toi qui dit ça... se contenta de répliquer Draco.

Blaise avait en effet très longtemps eu un petit faible pour Greengrass, et avait profité de l'attirance de celle-ci pour les hommes puissants – Malfoy, Zabini et Nott, mais surtout Malfoy en fait, pour coucher avec elle bien plus de fois qu'elle n'avait pu le faire avec Draco.

–Erreurs de jeunesse. La puberté, tout ça, se défendit-il.

–De toute façon, il mérite qu'on grave son nom. Je veux dire, c'est peut-être pas nous qu'il a voulu défendre en empêchant Harper de toucher au trône, mais c'est toute la maison Serpentard. A la base, c'est un peu le but des dirigeants... Protéger la maison, reprit Nott, coupant court aux chamailleries de Blaise et Draco.

–On n'a pas la même vision de la place de dirigeant. Pour moi, c'est surtout un bon moyen de coucher, répliqua Blaise.

–C'est pour ça que tu mets un point d'honneur à orchestrer toi-même les vengeances contre Gryffondor quand ils nous attaquent ? demanda Draco, moqueur.

–Non. Ça c'est une question de dignité.

–De dignité ? Vraiment Zabini ? T'as perdu toute dignité quand t'as du traverser tout le château nu parce que t'avais eu la bonne idée de sauter une Gryffondor alors que son copain était censé être à la bibliothèque. Où il n'était pas d'ailleurs. Si tu l'avais su, tu serais sans doute pas revenu avec la tronche en sang.

Nott leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'était reparti...

–C'est pas moi qui me suis fait frapper par Granger...

–Ok, on a compris, le fait d'avoir d'avoir presque failli crever n'enlève rien au fait que vous jouez toujours à celui qui fait pipi le plus loin.

L'attention des trois serpentards se reporta sur Pansy qui venait finalement de parler après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de silence.

–C'est bien simple. Zabini, sans Malfoy, tu ferais juste partie de ces serpentards seuls au monde, mais qu'on aurait pas le droit de martyriser parce que ta mère a gravé son nom sur le trône.

Malfoy ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un sourire triomphant à Zabini.

–Et toi Malfoy, sans Zabini, et sans chacun de nous trois d'ailleurs, tu serais le prince de rien du tout et certainement pas du cul de Greengrass.

Zabini, qui faisait bien moins dans la retenue, éclata de rire devant la mine sombre de Draco. Jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se mette à tousser.

– Hey, mec, ça va ? demanda Blaise doucement, exprimant l'inquiétude des deux autres serpentards en plus de la sienne.

–Mr Malfoy va bien, il est juste fatigué, dit Mrs Pomfresh en entrant dans la pièce. Mr Nott, Miss Parkinson, les visites sont terminées.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Blaise Zabini fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit de la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrant avec fracas. Il voulut se plaindre d'abord, parce que non, on ne pouvait décemment par réveiller Blaise Zabini à cette heure-là, parce qu'on ne réveille par un héros, où est-ce qu'ils ont vu ça ? Mais il n'en fit rien. Il entendit des voix dire à une personne de se calmer. Une voix féminine, des voix masculines. La voix de l'infirmière aussi. Et il n'en fit rien parce qu'il reconnut distinctement à travers ses pleurs la voix de la personne que ces gens tentaient de calmer.

Ça n'était pas seulement des pleurs. C'était des cris, des plaintes qui témoignaient d'une voix enrayée, des larmes par dizaines, des spasmes et une respiration anarchique. Des jambes trop faibles pour tenir un corps pourtant frêle, un corps dont la peau des avant-bras avait était déchirée par l'assaut d'ongles ensanglantés qu'il était possible de voir à quelques centimètres des plaies, puisque ces blessures avaient été auto-infligées. Du sang qui s'écoulait de lèvres déchiquetées elles aussi, parce que la langue avaient été mordue si fort que du sang s'échappaient d'une bouche qui, si elle n'avait pas été remplie de ce liquide, aurait sans doute été sèche d'avoir laissé échappé trop de cris.

Il n'en fit rien, parce que Blaise Zabini était en train d'assister à la plus impressionnante crise d'angoisse qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie, et que la personne qui en était la victime n'était autre que Ginny Weasley.

Alors, seulement au moment où il réalisa cela, il prêta attention aux paroles que la rousse tentait de crier, alors que sa voix ne le lui permettait plus. Et un boulet se logea alors dans sa gorge.

 _Ils sont morts !_

Il se demanda de qui elle parlait, mais il le savait déjà. Parce qu'après avoir vu l'ange, quand ses paupières avaient refusé de rester ouvertes, Blaise entendait toujours. Il entendit même l'ange qu'il était sûr d'avoir vu hurler que Malfoy était mort, et que lui aussi y passerait bientôt. Et puis, juste avant de sombrer, Blaise l'avait entendue, cette ange, prononcer les exacts même mots, avec la même intonation. _Ils sont morts..._

* * *

–Elle s'est pas loupée, commenta Malfoy en voyant Ginny endormie dans un lit à côté de celui de Blaise, en se réveillant.

Il était allongé dans son lit, toujours trop faible pour pouvoir bouger sans aide, tandis que Blaise était assis en tailleur au milieu de son lit, lui tournant le dos, entouré de ses draps blancs froissés, contemplant, fasciné, la torture que la rousse s'était elle-même infligée. Il était déjà installé ainsi quand le blond s'était réveillé, et connaissant son meilleur ami, Malfoy aurait pu parier qu'il était installé comme ça depuis des heures. C'était la façon dont il fonctionnait. Il pouvait observer pendant des heures la chose la plus insignifiante qui soit si cette dernière le fascinait.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse du Blaise. Après tout, c'était plutôt évident. Le sang avait été nettoyé, mais les plaies sur son visage, sur ses lèvres et sur ses bras étaient plus que visibles, et quelques résidus de sang séché restaient encore sur ses ongles.

–Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle... commença Draco, curieux de connaître le pourquoi du comment.

–On a jamais parlé de la guerre, le coupa Blaise, ne lui faisant toujours pas face.

Malfoy n'était pas sûr de comprendre, alors il se contenta de se taire.

–Je veux dire... Durant la quasi totalité de la guerre, j'étais chez moi, plus que pénard. Bon c'est vrai que quand tu caches plusieurs dizaines de nés-moldu dans ta cave en sachant que Voldemort est quelque part dehors, tu dors pas comme tu le voudrais, mais globalement, ces mois de guerre, s'ils m'ont marqués, ils ne m'ont pas... _totalement_... traumatisés. Les morts, je ne les ai jamais vu. Tout au plus, je les ai entendu...

Malfoy savait qu'il omettait volontairement la partie où les mangemorts les avait trouvés, lui et sa mère. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans les sous-sols, il n'y avait plus un seul né-moldu. Blaise avait lancé un sourire insolent, et le regard de sa mère posé sur lui se voulait fier. Son fils ne faisait pas partie de ces individus qui manquaient sévèrement de savoir-vivre. Malfoy savait cela parce qu'ils avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient ramené les Zabini à Voldemort.

Trois semaines avant ça, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné à tout ses hommes de retrouver la petite traîtresse qui avait rejoint l'autre camp, avait promis de se battre aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix et de donner des informations sur les mangemorts en échange de leur protection, et de leur pardon. Pansy Parkinson avait finalement franchi le pas.

On avait toujours envoyé Draco sur des missions de renseignements et de stratégie, avant ça. Il voyait les morts, beaucoup, mais ne les provoquait pas. Du moins pas directement. Mais quand ils avait ramené les Zabini, c'est lui qu'on avait envoyé les torturer. La mère et le fils était toujours l'un en face de l'autre, et on lui avait ordonné de ne jamais obstruer la vue. Que quand l'un était torturé, il fallait que l'autre voit tout. L'un était torturé physiquement, l'autre psychologiquement. C'était le but. Ça ne marchait pas. La résistance des Zabini au _Doloris_ était telle qu'en observant les visages qu'ils avaient sous l'emprise de ce sort, on ne voyait pas de douleur. Juste du dérangement, de l'inconfort. Comme si quelque chose les démangeait mais qu'ils étaient tout bonnement incapable de se gratter. Les sourcils froncés, les muscles qui roulaient par moment. Pas souvent.

La toute première fois, juste avant son premier doloris sur Blaise, ce dernier avait prononcé ces mots : _Je te pardonne_. Et il les avait prononcé les huit fois suivantes, avant chaque début de séance de torture. A défaut de trois séances quotidiennes.

Il s'était dégoûté si fort, Malfoy.

Puis, trois jours étaient passés, trois jours où Malfoy les avait torturé. Et le Lord avait décidé que ça ne l'amusait plus, de voir le fils Malfoy torturer son traître de meilleur ami. Le lendemain il le tuerait, lui ainsi que sa mère.

 _Je ferai ce que le Lord me demandera_ , s'étaient contentées de formuler les lèvres de Malfoy.

Le lendemain, le couloir des cachots où étaient enfermés les Zabini était jonché des corps stupéfixiés des mangemorts qui le gardaient, et les Zabini eux-mêmes avaient disparu. Eux, ainsi que Malfoy Junior.

–Mais toi, tu les as vu, les morts, continua Zabini, coupant court aux pensées du blond.

Et Malfoy continuait de se demander où Blaise voulait en venir.

–Des centaines, des milliers peut-être. Tu en as vu tellement. Et elle aussi, je suppose, dit-il en faisant un bref signe du menton en direction de la rousse. Mais tu vois, en la voyant si fière sur son balai tout pourri pendant des années, j'avais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être fragile.

Malfoy soupira puis détourna son regard vers le plafond.

–C'est pas le cas. Pas... Pas au point de faire une crise d'angoisse dès qu'elle voit un mort. Quand je suis finalement arrivé là-bas, j'ai vu tout le monde craquer à un moment donné. Grangie, la Belette, le Balafré. Tout le monde. Sauf elle.

Zabini acquiesça doucement. Elle avait tout gardé au fond d'elle, alors forcément ça devait exploser à un moment ou à un autre. Même après un événement mineur comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant la guerre.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes, avant que Zabini ne se décide à poser la question qui demeurait dans son esprit depuis des mois déjà.

–Où est-ce que tu es parti cette nuit-là ? T'as dit que t'avais... des choses à faire. Mais j'ai appris ton arrivée au QG de l'Ordre qu'une semaine plus tard. Alors qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire cette nuit-là, et même toute cette semaine, Draco ?

Malfoy bailla lourdement en se retournant dans son lit, tournant le dos à Zabini, et ferma les yeux, laissant ses lèvres se mouvoir une dernière fois avant de se rendormir.

–Pendant cette guerre, tout le monde a craqué à un moment donné.

* * *

J'ai encore la flemme de me relire, mais vu que le chapitre est plutôt long, il doit y avoir pas mal d'immondices là-dedans. Sorry.

Alooooooors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Par rapport au prologue, vous avez été déçus, ou vous aimez bien ? Hésitez pas à me dire tout ça.

Allez, bisous.

Et comme le dit si bien Tyler, the Creator : NE LAISSEZ PAS CES ENFOIRES TUER VOS FLEURS ! FAITES BIEN ATTENTION A CE QUE VOTRE JARDIN SOIT BIEN ARROSE ET HYDRATE !


	3. II- Oubliettes

J'ai pris mon temps, mais finalement voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours ! Ça motive toujours de recevoir tant de reviews pour un début de fiction ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire parce que je pensais me contenter de retravailler quelque chose que j'avais déjà écrit, mais après un certain temps à suivre ce plan, j'ai fini par tout effacer et tout recommencer. J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas !

 **Luna :** Je réponds ici (en partie) à ta review sur _Lily_. Merci beaucoup de lire et de croire en ces projets. Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, et de me faire part de ton avis sur _Trône_ et _Trois narrateurs_ ! Le chapitre de Lily est en cours, mais vu que les chapitres sont longs, ça va prendre un moment. Mais le prochain chapitre de _Trois narrateurs_ devrait arriver d'ici une semaine ou deux. Je me penche surtout sur _Mémoire et autres curiosité_ en ce moment. Oui, je suis bel et bien en train de faire ma propre pub... Merci encore, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

 **Yukiodu44 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...

* * *

 **II - Oubliettes**

Ginny Weasley était le genre de personne qui aimait se réveiller grâce au chant des oiseaux, mais ce matin-là ne lui laissa pas la chance d'un réveil aussi délicat.

–Boum ! Carré de rois mon grand, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?!

Elle ouvrit lentement ses paupières, le temps de s'accoutumer à la lumière du jour, puis bâilla bruyamment en chassant de sa main libre les quelques mèches rousses se baladant sur son visage.

Ginny Weasley était également le genre de personne qui, le matin, fonctionnait au ralenti. Ainsi, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour remarquer que ses mains étaient recouvertes de bandages, et pour réaliser que la voix qui l'avait réveillée était une voix masculine. Masculine. Une voix masculine. Dans le dortoir des filles. Qu'est-ce que...

Ginny, maintenant pleinement éveillée, sursauta et repoussa violemment ses draps, ayant pris conscience de la situation pour le moins inhabituelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'eut cependant pas de mal à reconnaître l'infirmerie. Un coup d'œil à sa droite, et elle vit deux paires d'yeux la fixer comme on regarde une folle.

–Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle, mais elle n'était elle-même pas certaine de la question qu'elle voulait poser.

Elle observa ses mains et ses avant-bras, et sentit les démangeaisons caractéristiques d'une plaie assez profonde que l'on aurait traité par la magie, à cela près que cette sensation recouvrait toutes les surfaces que les bandages cachaient, ainsi que certaines parcelles de son visage. Elle aurait bien voulu voir par elle-même ce qui se cachait sous ses bandages, mais elle se rappela que si elle venait à défaire le travail de Pompom, elle risquait de se faire hurler dessus.

Elle releva les yeux sur ses deux voisins qui, la fixant comme ils le faisaient la première fois qu'elle avait posé son regard sur eux, n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. Zabini, assis en tailleur sur le lit de son meilleur ami, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais il n'en fit rien, alors Ginny reporta son regard sur Malfoy, et elle fut surprise de le voir là, pas au top de sa forme mais plus en vie qu'il ne l'était deux jours plus tôt. La voix d'Hermione, la veille, l'informant que Malfoy s'était réveillé, lui revint en mémoire, mais c'était comme si, sur le moment, elle n'avait pas intégré l'information. C'était dur de l'admettre, parce qu'on parlait de Malfoy, mais elle était soulagée de le voir en face d'elle, bien portant dans la mesure du possible, son insupportable face de fouine arrogante toujours bien en place.

–On dit que les meilleurs partent les premiers, faut croire que c'est vrai. Tu nous enterreras tous, Malfoy.

 _Ouh, joli Ginny !_ Pensa-t-elle. _Voyons ce qu'ils peuvent bien répondre à ça..._

La première réponse qu'elle obtint, c'est l'éclat de rire de Zabini, avant que Malfoy, vexé par son manque de soutien, ne lui jette ses cartes à la figure. Il reporta son regard blasé sur elle, alors qu'en face de lui, Zabini tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

–Je suis parti, mais je me suis dit que le monde était beaucoup mieux si j'étais là, alors je vous ai fait à tous une fleur et je suis revenu.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait autant, et sans animosité apparente. Même dans les quartiers de l'Ordre, il restait dans son coin, ne parlait à personne sauf en cas de nécessité. Ginny eut un petit sourire, de ceux dont on n'a pas réellement conscience. Depuis _la chute_ , elle n'avait eu de cesse de pleurer, vomir, pleurer, et pleurer. Le tout sans dormir. Elle avait fini par perdre sa lucidité, et si ses souvenirs étaient assez flous, elle était presque certaine d'avoir fini par pleurer la mort d'un de ses pires ennemis. Mais Malfoy n'était pas mort, et en temps normal, elle n'aurait pas agi de la sorte, mais parce qu'elle avait connu cette peur et cette détresse, elle n'avait plus envie de l'appeler son ennemi. C'était étrange, mais elle ne le voyait plus comme cela.

–Merci d'être revenu pourrir ce monde, dans ce cas.

Blaise arrêta de rire, Malfoy haussa les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle venait tout juste de le remercier d'être toujours en vie ? De tous les Weasley, son frère était clairement celui qui le détestait le plus, mais elle n'était pas loin derrière, et elle le remerciait d'exister ?

–Alors... euh...

Ginny tendit les bras pour montrer ses bandages avant de reprendre.

–Je suppose que je me suis fait ça toute seule ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

En y pensant bien, elle leur donnait l'occasion parfaite de l'humilier. Si elle s'était vraiment fait ça seule, alors c'était clairement la preuve de sa faiblesse. Mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à penser ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais considéré Zabini comme un ami, mais bien avant la guerre, ils passaient déjà un temps considérable à se chamailler plutôt qu'à réellement être méchants l'un envers l'autre, et Malfoy n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enclin à la rabaisser non plus. En cet instant, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, mais elle n'avait pas envie de les frapper, ou de les insulter, ou de faire demi-tour sans rien dire, ou de partir en courant, c'est-à-dire rien de ce que quelqu'un de sain d'esprit a envie de faire face à un serpentard.

Zabini acquiesça avant de reprendre.

–Je sais que tu m'admires et que t'es folle de moi, mais tu sais, t'avais juste à passer me voir, pas besoin d'en venir aux extrêmes...

–La ferme Zabini, répondit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle regarda ses mains à nouveau, mais n'arriva pas à se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Elle entendait encore la voix d'Hermione, comme dans un écho, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, et se souvenait d'avoir l'impression que ça n'était qu'un mensonge.

–C'est à cause du sang, pas vrai ? lui dit Malfoy, comme si lui, contrairement à Ginny, savait parfaitement ce qui lui était passé par la tête, la veille.

Zabini ne sembla pas comprendre ce que voulait dire Malfoy, mais Ginny eut comme un flash à l'entente de ces mots. Après des heures d'insomnie, elle avait allumé une bougie, mais quand la flamme avait fait la lumière sur un petit espace, Ginny avait vu ses mains recouvertes de sang. Elle avait frotté mais rien ne partait. Alors elle était allée dans la salle de bain, avait essayé d'essuyer le tout avec de l'eau, mais c'était comme si le sang était incrusté dans sa peau. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait là que d'une hallucination, mais elle avait déjà perdu toute lucidité, et elle n'était pas en mesure de le comprendre. La logique aussi l'avait quittée, et dans une vaine tentative d'enlever ce sang, elle avait commencé à utiliser ses ongles. En relevant son visage vers le miroir, elle avait découvert que son visage aussi en était recouvert. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était de s'être demandé à qui était tout ce sang. Son esprit délirant lui avait donné une réponse, c'était le sang de Zabini, et aussi celui de Malfoy. Elle avait essayé de se rappeler du pourquoi elle avait leurs sangs sur les mains, et soudain, elle avait été plongée dans la certitude que Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy étaient morts parce que c'était la guerre à nouveau.

Ginny reporta son regard sur Malfoy et acquiesça. Un autre souvenir lui vint en tête, un qui ne la concernait pas. La nuit après que le blond a été accepté dans les rangs de l'Ordre, il avait eu une crise similaire, bien que plus violente. Il s'était débattu quand son père ainsi que Fred et George avaient tenté de l'arrêter, et Fred en avait gardé la trace sur son visage pendant plus d'une semaine. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé savoir à qui était le sang qu'il avait pensé avoir sur les mains, maintenant qu'elle comprenait la raison de ce qui s'apparentait presque à une crise de démence, mais encore une fois, c'était bien de Malfoy dont on parlait. Pas moyen qu'elle obtienne de réponse, même si elle avait le cran de poser la question.

–J'ai rien compris ! lâcha Zabini.

–Pour changer... répliqua Ginny.

…

À la fin des cours, Hermione Granger parcourut en un temps record la distance qui séparait sa salle de classe de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas revu Ginny depuis le moment où elle l'avait emmené, avec l'aide de Ron et d'Harry, à l'infirmerie pendant la nuit. Elle était tout de même soulagée d'avoir été présente sur le moment, les élèves recommençant une septième année et ceux la commençant pour la première fois partageant leurs dortoirs. Elle savait que Ron et Harry n'allaient pas tarder, mais les connaissant, ils allaient traîner des pieds, Ron parce qu'il ne voulait pas, par fierté, avoir l'air paniqué, et Harry, très probablement parce que sa relation avec Ginny était en suspens depuis plus d'un mois et qu'il n'était pas sûr de la démarche à adopter. Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas à prendre parti, mais Hermione aurait préféré que les choses soient claires, qu'ils aient clairement rompu plutôt que de se torturer l'un l'autre avec leurs incertitudes. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser, et comme ni Harry ni Ginny ne voulaient parler de leur relation à Ron, ce qui paraissait on ne pouvait plus logique, Hermione était souvent au milieu de ce champ de bataille pour le moment plutôt pacifique, mais qu'elle avait peur de voir dégénérer.

Hermione chassa ces pensées, et entra dans l'infirmerie. Ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était l'état de santé de Ginny, et non pas l'état de sa situation amoureuse. Elle fut cependant surprise de voir que l'infirmerie était parfaitement vide. Les lits dans lesquels auraient dû se trouver Malfoy et Zabini étaient aussi vides que celui de Ginny. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ses entrailles pendant une seconde avant qu'elle n'entende des chuchotements provenant de bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Elle s'approcha lentement de la porte, sa curiosité la poussant à ne pas annoncer sa présence tout de suite. Elle entendit un ricanement, qu'elle identifia comme celui de Zabini, et presque immédiatement après lui, elle entendit Ginny pouffer de rire tout en essayant de rester la plus silencieuse possible. Une seconde plus tard, un soupir qui ne pouvait être, par élimination, que celui de Malfoy, se fit entendre.

Le moment où elle poussa la porte entrebâillée créa une réaction en chaîne. Assis dans le fauteuil de Pompom et l'air jusque-là blasé, Malfoy sursauta quand il vit Hermione. Le mouvement brusque de Malfoy fit se retourner Zabini, et tout aurait pu s'arrêter là... si Ginny n'avait pas été sur ses épaules. La vitesse à laquelle il s'était retourné avait complètement déséquilibré la rouquine, et Zabini tenta au mieux bien qu'en vain de la rattraper, mais ils s'étalèrent tous les deux au sol dans un bruit sourd, ce qui provoqua un ricanement mesquin de la part de Malfoy.

–Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Hermione, tout bonnement ahurie, en regardant Ginny qui s'était écrasée à ses pieds.

Ginny se redressa brusquement, l'air mortifiée et plus rouge que le jour de sa rencontre avec Harry Potter.

–Tiens, Hermione... commença-t-elle, tentant au mieux de paraître naturelle. Les cours sont déjà terminés ?

Hermione continua de regarder son amie, les yeux écarquillés. Parce qu'elle avait bien vu Ginny sur les épaules de Zabini, n'est-ce pas ? Les chances pour que quelqu'un qui vous considère comme son ennemie vous laisse monter sur ses épaules sont très minces, pas vrai ? Même si c'était probablement pour accomplir un méfait, c'est-à-dire accéder aux dossiers médicaux tout en haut de l'étagère, un ennemi vous dirait de vous débrouiller, ou irait même vous dénoncer... Est-ce que Ginny... Est-ce que Ginny avait réussi en une journée ce qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry n'avaient jamais été capables de faire en sept ans à Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à avoir des échanges conviviaux avec eux ? Hermione avait été certaine durant toute son existence que Dieu n'existait pas, mais elle commençait vraiment à penser que Dieu était une rouquine. Il fallait au moins être un être divin pour copiner avec deux êtres aussi insupportables.

–Je peux tout t'expliquer, c'est absolument pas ce que tu crois...

Hermione ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus chamboulée, et pourtant, à la minute où Ginny avait fini sa phrase, elle entendit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant : Draco Malfoy exploser de rire.

Il se passa plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité pendant lesquelles Malfoy fut incapable de refréner son fou rire. En face de lui, Zabini et Ginny le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, tous les deux l'air paniqués. Après tout, ils avaient été surpris dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh qui avait été préalablement ensorcelé pour que personne n'y rentre sous peine d'une sanction très lourde, et y étaient entrés très probablement dans le but, au vu de ceux qui traînaient par terre, de lire les dossiers médicaux de certains élèves ce qui était, selon le règlement de Poudlard, passible de renvoi. Et pourtant, Malfoy, qui ne riait d'ordinaire jamais, avait trouvé ce moment précis parfait pour s'adonner aux joies de la spontanéité. Après ce qui leur parut à tous une éternité, Malfoy parvint à se reprendre, et prit la parole.

–J'ai bien peur que la belette t'ait infligé une tentative médiocre de mensonge Granger... Y a rien à expliquer, et c'est exactement ce que tu crois...

Il y eut un moment de flottement où personne ne dit rien, et où personne ne bougea, puis Hermione donna un coup de baguette, et les dossiers tombés par terre revinrent à leur place initiale comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

–Harry et Ron vont arriver, sortez d'ici tout de suite.

Ginny et Zabini s'exécutèrent et se levèrent immédiatement, mais Malfoy se contenta de la regarder d'un air agacé. Elle lui rendit son regard, après tout on ne changeait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, mais c'est quand elle vit Zabini faire demi-tour comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose pour aller aider Malfoy à parcourir le chemin jusqu'à son lit qu'elle comprit la réelle signification de son regard. Même s'il l'avait voulu, ce qui n'était probablement pas le cas, il n'était pas en mesure de suivre ses ordres.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, vérifiant que tout était bien en place, puis referma la porte avec un Alohomora. Elle se retourna, et observa Zabini et Malfoy débuter une partie de carte. Seul un lit vide les séparait de Ginny, et Hermione fut soudainement angoissée à l'idée de ce qui se passerait quand Harry et Ron allaient arriver. Ginny offrit un léger sourire à Hermione avant de prendre la parole.

–Tu venais m'apporter mes cours je suppose ?

Elle avait dû remarquer son trouble et chercher un sujet de conversation pour la détendre, mais à peine eut-elle terminé cette phrase que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Ron et Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux entrés un sourire sur le visage, avant de remarquer les présences de Malfoy et Zabini. Hermione soupira. C'était prévisible. Ginny, à côté d'elle, eut comme l'impression de s'être retrouvé plongé dans un de ces films moldus qu'Hermione lui avait montré pendant l'été. Un western, comme elle avait appelé ça. C'était comme si Harry et Ron, le marshall et le shérif, étaient entrés dans le saloon par la porte battante et avaient posé les yeux sur deux hors-la-loi dont les têtes étaient mises à prix. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être prêts à dégainer. C'est Ron qui tira le premier.

–Merde, lança-t-il à Harry après avoir fixé Malfoy d'un regard noir. Il est toujours en vie...

–Merde, parodia Malfoy. Il est toujours aussi con...

Harry eut un rire moqueur, et Hermione en aurait presque sursauté. Ce n'était pas le genre de sons qu'il laissait échapper régulièrement. À croire que la présence de Malfoy avait une influence néfaste sur lui.

–T'es monté sur un balai en sachant parfaitement que t'étais pas en état de le faire, et c'est Ron le con ?

–Difficile de résister à l'appel de ton humiliation publique, Potter...

–Comme si vous aviez une chance de gagner, contra Ron.

–Dixit le type qu'a pas été foutu d'arrêter un seul de mes lancers, dit Zabini en haussant un sourcil.

–Soixante points d'avance pour Serpentard, et pourtant Ginny a marqué vingt points de plus que toi, Zabini, attaqua Harry.

–C'est pas étonnant, continua Ron, elle est bien meilleure que tu le seras jamais...

–Et n'importe qui sur cette planète serait meilleure que toi au poste de gardien Weasley, mais c'est pratique pour nous...

–On fait d'une pierres deux coups comme ça, compléta Zabini. On humilie Weasley, et tous les gryffondors avec...

–Ça fait trois ans que vous avez pas gagné un match contre gryffondor, et vous pensez être capable de m'humilier, de tous nous humilier ?

–Oh, Weasley... commença Zabini avec un sourire faussement attendri. T'étais littéralement en train de te pisser dessus, en train de prier pour que Potter sauve tes miches en attrapant le vif d'or.

–Vu la vitesse où on enchaînait les points, il priait surtout pour que Potter le fasse rapidement... Quoi de plus humiliant pour un gardien que de voir son équipe perdre même après avoir attrapé le vif d'or ?

–Quoi de plus humiliant pour un attrapeur que de pas savoir voler ? lâcha Weasley.

–Être roux, répliqua Malfoy du tac-au-tac, et à côté de lui, Zabini explosa de rire.

Hermione vit Ginny s'insurger, mais Harry la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui eut le don de la rendre rouge de colère. Elle allait bientôt exploser.

–Ou alors, ne pas savoir voler _et_ être incapable d'attraper le vi...

Ginny se mit à hurler. Hermione n'avait pas pensé qu'elle perdrait son sang froid aussi vite, mais les voilà qui maintenant étaient tous tournés vers elle, les oreilles plus rouges que jamais, ce qui, chez Ginny, était un signe incontestable que la limite avait été franchie.

À vrai dire, Ginny avait certes perdu son sang froid, mais elle avait surtout crié parce que c'est ce qu'ils faisaient dans les films moldus pour arrêter une dispute. Par contre, en général, ils avaient quelque chose à dire après ça. Ce n'était pas son cas. Elle allait juste engueuler son frère et Harry alors, au moins, elle avait l'habitude.

–Vous êtes venus pour me voir où pour le concours de celui qui a la plus grosse ? Ça vous tuerait d'ignorer leurs provocations pour une fois...

Zabini ricana.

–T'es mignonne Weasley, mais on n'a provoqué personne nous, c'est eux qui ont commencé...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

–T'avais pas plus immature à répliquer, Zabini ? lui dit-elle.

–Non mais c'est vrai, c'est toujours de la faute des serpentards, bougonna-t-il. On a des sentiments nous aussi...

Malfoy regarda son ami avec ce qui s'apparentait à du dégoût en entendant cette phrase, et Hermione eut presque envie de rire en voyant ça. Draco Malfoy qui montrait du dégoût à l'entente du mot « sentiment », c'était si cliché que c'en était presque caricatural.

C'est le moment que choisit Madame Pomfresh pour entrer dans l'infirmerie, et Hermione jura que le regard que lui avait lancé Zabini semblait lui transmettre toute sa gratitude. Qui sait, si elle ne s'était pas dépêché d'aller voir Ginny à la fin des cours, peut-être seraient-ils encore dans le bureau de l'infirmière au moment où elle était rentrée. Très franchement, il y avait en effet de grandes chances pour qu'elles les aient sauvés, sur ce coup.

Madame Pomfresh lança un bonjour léger et chantant en entrant dans son bureau, puis son ton se fit soudainement plus dur une fois à l'intérieur.

–Miss Weasley ?

Il y eut un moment de silence où les yeux de Ginny, d'Hermione, de Zabini et de Malfoy montrèrent de la panique... Pourquoi Pompom appelait-elle Ginny ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un de ses cheveux par terre, ou quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué ?

–...oui ? répondit la concernée, hésitante et apeurée.

Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau les mains sur les hanches.

–Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite mais...

 _Oh Merlin non, pas l'exclusion... Pas l'exclusion..._ pria Hermione.

Le bras gauche de l'infirmière se leva, et pointa Zabini et Malfoy. Alors qu'ils se pensèrent tous découverts, son doigt passa de ce premier duo à celui de Ron et d'Harry.

–... Il ne vaut mieux pas laisser ces quatre-là dans la même pièce. On est dans une infirmerie ici, pas sur un ring... Est-ce que vous pouvez vous déplacer jusqu'au lit du fond le temps des visites ?

Ginny soupira de soulagement en entendant cela, avant de lui répondre que bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle aurait même pu faire treize fois le tour du château à cloche-pied si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

Pompom se dirigea à nouveau dans son bureau mais s'immobilisa et se retourna une dernière fois.

–Si j'entends le moindre haussement de ton, considérez vos maisons hors course pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Et ne pensez même pas à avoir une soirée de libre avant la fin de l'année, parce qu'au moindre décibel de trop, je vous garde en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité.

Bien sûr, il était impossible qu'elle applique ces punitions, mais Pompom pouvait être effrayante quand elle le voulait, et personne n'avait envie de goûter à ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'elle avait annoncé.

–Bien, conclut-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Au moindre problème, prévenez-moi.

La porte du bureau se referma sur l'infirmière, et partir de cet instant, ils eurent tous le plaisir de l'entendre chantonner.

Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers le lit du fond de la pièce, accompagnée d'Hermione, alors qu'Harry avait l'air d'avoir des envies de meurtres, et que Ron marchait à reculons, ne voulant pas être le premier à briser le contact oculaire avec ses ennemis. Après tout, il arrivait parfois à Ron d'avoir des instincts plutôt primitifs.

…

–Non, Blaise, tu ne peux pas attaquer de front si Draco est toujours à l'infirmerie, fit la voix de Pansy, agacée.

–Et pourquoi pas ? Ça change rien ! répliqua-t-il.

–Si, ça change quelque chose, répondit calmement Théodore. T'es un type... impulsif. Je peux pas dire que ça nous ait causé beaucoup de problèmes jusque-là, mais si ça devient problématique au pire moment possible, on va tous perdre toute crédibilité, y compris Draco.

–C'est bien ce que je dis, qu'il soit là ou pas, ça change rien...

–T'es con ou t'en fait exprès ? s'énerva Pansy. Toi, moi, Théo, si on se plante, on est finis. Draco, c'est autre chose. S'il est là, on gagne tous en crédibilité. C'est juste dans l'ordre des choses, c'est lui le Prince, après tout.

– _C'est lui le Prince, après tout_ , imita Blaise, avec une voix loin d'être flatteuse.

Blaise Zabini avait toujours été un brin jaloux de Draco Malfoy, et il n'avait même jamais tenté de le cacher. Il savait déjà que s'il avait le titre de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, c'était uniquement parce que Draco avait bien voulu s'en séparer, et il y avait de grandes chances qu'il l'ait fait pour « lui faire plaisir » ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Enfin pour que Zabini ne soit pas rongé par la jalousie et reste son meilleur ami. Sûrement. Il serait très certainement resté son meilleur ami même sans ce titre, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, quand il se présentait, la première chose qui venait après son nom n'était pas son âge, mais _Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard_. Enfin quoi qu'on en dise, c'était bien moins clinquant que _Prince de Serpentard_. Mais bon, on faisait avec ce qu'on avait.

–Je pense pas qu'on devrait attaquer _du tout_ , lâcha Malfoy.

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers lui comme s'il venait de dire la plus absurde des bêtises qui soit.

–T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda Théodore.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulut reprendre, mais Pansy le coupa.

–L'année dernière, tu nous aurais dit de péter les deux jambes de Harper en faisant bien en sorte qu'il puisse plus jamais remarcher. On aurait même dû te contenir...

–Je dis pas que... commença Malfoy, mais encore une fois, on ne le laissa pas terminer.

–Est-ce que ça veut dire que t'abandonnes ton titre de Prince ? Ça peut être moi du coup ? Si tu veux on échange, tu peux être capitaine, ça me dérange pas...

–Je vous jure que si vous la fermez pas tous, je vais vous pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliiez de vous laisser tranquilles...

La menace n'était vraiment violente, c'était plutôt la lueur dans ses yeux, qui faisait peur.

–J'ai pas envie de lui donner l'impression d'être important. J'ai pas envie de lui faire croire qu'il vaille la peine que je me lève de ce lit pour qu'il se casse la gueule...

–Donc je peux l'attaquer de front tout seul ! s'exclama Blaise, mais il se tut à nouveau quand il vit le regard assassin de Draco.

–J'ai pas d'idées, mais j'ai pas non plus envie que vous soyez impliqués.

–Ça n'a aucun sens, répondit Pansy. Tu veux l'humilier, oui ou non ?

–Oui. Et non. J'ai pas envie de le faire directement. On est supérieurs à lui, oui ou non ?

–Ouais, enfin tu crois quoi ? commença Théo. Qu'un de nos fans va le faire tomber, et gentiment nous rendre nos places après ça ?

–Non, j'en sais rien... Je veux les humilier tous les quatre indirectement... Que ce soit pas nous, mais que les gens sachent que c'est nous quand même. Et pas juste à l'échelle de Serpentard, je veux que tout Poudlard voit sa chute...

Il y eut un long silence, avant que Blaise ne lui réponde.

–Combien de neurones t'as perdu dans cette chute ?

–En soi, ça se tient... fit la voix de Ginny, depuis le fond de la pièce.

Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de manger, et elle profitait de ce moment pour récupérer les cours qu'elle avait manqués. Mais quand on avait l'occasion de voir les rouages des serpentards, difficile de ne pas s'y intéresser.

–Toi on t'a rien demandé ! cracha Pansy.

Ginny l'ignora copieusement avant de reprendre.

–Je sais pas grand-chose des serpentards à part que vous marchez selon deux hiérarchies. La première est basée sur des critères de sang, de richesse et de noblesse. Logique que Malfoy soit celui tout en haut de la pyramide alimentaire. Mais vous êtes aussi très attachés au respect des aînés. A priori, rien de plus humiliant que de se faire virer de ce trône, si j'ai bien compris... Mais vu la façon dont vous fonctionnez, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il y a pire... Se faire virer du trône par des élèves de première année.

Quatre paires d'yeux la fixèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes.

–Bordel Wealsey, t'es fourbe... lâcha Zabini.

–Je te retourne le compliment.

Malfoy et Nott semblèrent communiquer par le regard pendant un moment, – ils étaient après tout les deux stratèges de quatuor – puis exprimèrent tout haut ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

–On les choisit nous-mêmes, commença Draco, et avec ça on est certains qu'ils nous rendent nos places après leur heure de gloire, et tout Pouldard assiste à la chute de quatre huitième année par la main de quatre première année.

–Et si on fait les choses bien, reprit Théodore, on s'assure une succession une fois partis. S'il y a pas de moment de flottement d'entre deux princes, Serpentard va rester au top pendant...

Ils eurent tout deux un sourire en coin très similaire alors qu'ils prononçaient le reste au même moment.

–... quatorze années consécutives.

…

Adrian Pucey ne put empêcher un sourire incrédule de poindre sur ses lèvres à l'entente du plan que venait de lui exposer Théodore Nott. C'était simple, mais incroyablement bien pensé. C'était simple, mais il fallait réussir à passer au-dessus de sa fierté de serpentard pour considérer l'idée, quelque chose dont il ne pensait pas capable le quatuor.

–Quelqu'un vous a aidé ? demanda-t-il à Nott.

À la façon dont Théodore se raidit, il comprit que quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pu leur soumettre l'idée. Étant donné qu'en dehors de Serpentard, Gryffondor était la maison qui continuait à agrandir son éventail de techniques en matière d'humiliation, et que la seule gryffondor plus ou moins en contact avec le quatuor était Ginevra Weasley, occupant un des lits de l'infirmerie depuis la nuit précédente, Adrian comprit qu'elle était sûrement celle qui avait soumis cette idée.

–Tu diras à Weasley que c'était une excellente idée, continua-t-il, s'attirant le regard ébahi de Théodore qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Pucey soit capable de mettre un nom sur l'origine de cette idée.

–Enfin je suppose que t'es pas là pour faire copain-copain, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Théodore eut un léger sourire. Il savait déjà avant même de commencer cette conversation qu'Adrian comprendrait qu'il avait besoin de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

–On a besoin de la liste des premières années, et étant donné que tu es préfet-en-chef, tu dois en savoir un minimum sur eux, dit Théodore.

Adrian repoussa le livre qu'il était en train de lire avant que Théodore n'arrive, et s'adossa complètement contre le dossier d'un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Serpentard.

–D'accord, mais on va arrêter de se parler par intermédiaire. Je veux voir Malfoy directement.

…

La nuit avait imposé son manteau d'obscurité sur l'infirmerie. Seules deux respirations profondes que l'on devait au sommeil se faisaient entendre. Aux deux extrémités de la pièce, Draco Malfoy et Ginny Weasley étaient endormis. Mais Blaise, lui, ne dormait pas. Il restait là, depuis plusieurs heures, à fixer le plafond. Le lendemain matin, Weasley quitterait l'infirmerie, et cette pensée l'agaçait profondément, comme cette fois où sa mère avait refusé de lui acheter le dernier balai sur le marché. Le fait qu'il n'ait eu que cinq ans à l'époque devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec son refus, mais là n'était pas la question : Blaise avait été peiné par ce refus. Il se trouvait bien ridicule d'éprouver un sentiment similaire en pensant au départ de Weasley, surtout qu'il était lui-même censé quitter l'infirmerie le surlendemain, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il soupira lourdement. _Foutue Weasley_.

Avec un Lumos, il fit la lumière sur une petite parcelle d'espace à côté de lui, et chercha un bout de parchemin dans ses affaires. Il n'était pas exactement quelqu'un de maniaque, et il lui fallut donc un certain temps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans le bordel qu'il avait déjà imposé à l'infirmerie. Après deux bonnes minutes, il trouva son bout de parchemin, et sortit son encre et une plume. Il entreprit d'écrire son message.

Il resta assis dix minutes sur le lit à côté de Weasley, à observer le reflet argenté de la lune sur son visage endormi. Réalisant que son comportement était presque celui d'un psychopathe, il déposa son message dans les affaires de la rousse.

S'il se maudit pour la façon dont il agissait comme un deuxième année trop timide pour parler directement aux filles, il le fit silencieusement, et après un temps, une troisième respiration profonde vint s'ajouter aux deux premières.

…

 _Ça va aller..._

Hermione courrait à en perdre haleine, mais ces couloirs n'avaient pas de fin. Des lamentations venant de partout et de nulle part à la fois la submergeaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas se boucher les oreilles, parce qu'au milieu des larmes et des plaintes, il y avait une voix qui la poussait à continuer de courir malgré la douleur dans ses jambes, malgré sa respiration anarchique.

 _Ça va aller..._

Mais elle courrait depuis si longtemps sans l'ombre d'une sortie à proximité... Une perle de sueur roula sur son front avant de s'échouer dans son œil. La voilà qui se retrouvait presque aveugle. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas grave parce que...

 _Ça va aller..._

Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, et continuer son chemin seul, sans elle. Est-ce qu'elle avait seulement toujours un cœur ? Il lui semblait parfois qu'ils l'avaient mille fois poignardé et qu'il n'en restait plus que des lambeaux. Il lui semblait parfois qu'ils avaient pris son âme et qu'ils l'avaient volée, piétinée, violée, éviscérée. Comme le souvenir distant d'une blessure dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle ne savait plus qui étaient ces « ils ». Elle ne savait plus à qui est-ce qu'elle essayait d'échapper.

Elle sentit une main saisir son poignet, et ce contact la terrifia avec tant d'intensité qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait mourir sur le champ. Mais cette main la lâcha et la voilà qui basculait.

 _Ça va aller_...

C'est le sol qui aurait dû l'accueillir, mais elle se retrouva submergée sous une eau limpide. Elle vit le sol rocheux d'une rivière, et quand elle se retourna, elle put apercevoir l'image mouvante du soleil. La panique la saisit tout entière quand elle réalisa qu'elle était incapable de bouger, incapable de remonter à la surface. Elle voulait tant reprendre sa respiration, la brûlure que provoquait le manque d'air dans ses poumons était tout bonnement insupportable. Elle voulait sortir sa main de l'eau, indiquer sa présence, mais son bras demeurait inexorablement amorphe.

 _Ça va aller..._

Deux bras autour de sa taille, la surface, l'air. Elle respire. Le soleil contre sa peau trempée. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles des arbres. Le bruit de l'eau qui se meut, le chant des oiseaux, encore, toujours. Une respiration derrière elle, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre serrée par ses doigts meurtris. Une voix qui chuchote dans son oreille...

–Ça va aller...

Une voix qui n'est pas là pour la rassurer, une voix qui se rassure elle-même. Une baguette contre sa tempe.

–Oubliettes.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les larmes aux yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer la présence à côté de son lit. Parvati l'observait, une chandelle dans la main. À la façon dont ses yeux brillaient, Hermione n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle avait encore pleuré.

–Ça va ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Parvati terminait rarement ses phrases depuis quelques mois. Comme si elle était épuisée avant même de les terminer.

–Ça va, confirma Hermione. C'était juste un cauchemar...

Son visage se para d'un sourire rassurant, et elle essuya rapidement les larmes involontaires qui menaçait de rouler sur ses joues. Parvati resta tout de même là, silencieuse, à l'observer. Elle semblait vouloir demander quelque chose sans oser le faire. Après quelques secondes, elle prit à nouveau la parole.

–T'es sûre ? Je peux dormir avec toi si tu veux...

Hermione sentit son cœur se briser à l'entente de ses mots, parce qu'elle savait que ce que voulait Parvati, ce n'était pas la rassurer, mais combler sa propre solitude, celle qui la rongeait depuis la mort de Lavande. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris la nature de leur relation, mais elle semblait si naturelle que Parvati et Lavande n'avaient jamais dû la comprendre elles-mêmes. Elles n'avaient jamais dû essayer. Il leur arrivait souvent de dormir ensemble parce qu'elles s'étaient découvertes une relation fusionnelle. Lavande, pendant sept ans, avait été pour Parvati une seconde sœur jumelle. Une sœur qu'elle s'était trouvé après la cruelle séparation qu'avait imposée le choixpeau aux sœurs Patil. Mais Parvati, qui avait toute son existence été la moitié d'une paire, se retrouvait maintenant seule, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, à attendre que le soleil se lève pour se réfugier aux côtés de Padma à nouveau.

Hermione resta silencieuse mais offrit à Parvati un doux sourire. Elle se décala un peu dans son lit et souleva sa couette. La guerre avait frappé Parvati de plein fouet, et Hermione n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnaient les blessés.

…

L'infirmerie était bercée par les rayons du soleil en ce samedi matin. Dehors, il était possible d'observer l'entraînement de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle menée par Cho Chang. Les rires et les cris de groupes d'amis s'amusant dans le Parc arrivaient à dépasser la barrière de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, mais à l'intérieur, personne n'en faisait cas.

Draco, assis dans son lit, faisait face à Adrian Pucey, debout en face de lui. Blaise était assis sur le lit à la gauche de celui de Draco, sur lequel Pansy était également assise, les jambes croisées. Théodore était appuyé contre le mur entre ces deux lits. L'atmosphère était tendue, mais personne ne parlait.

–Vous savez, à moins que vous planifiiez l'assassinat d'un élève, vous pouvez reprendre votre réunion secrète, lâcha Pompom depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle avait simplement lavé la pièce à coups de baguette plutôt que s'évertuer à balayer à la manière moldue, ils ne seraient pas tous plantés là, silencieux, depuis cinq minutes. En face de lui, Adrian avait un petit sourire en coin que Draco avait envie de lui arracher.

–Quelqu'un a les résultats du match des Pies de Montrose contre les Canons de Chudley ?

–Les meilleurs de la ligue contre les derniers... À ton avis, Zabini, répondit Nott.

–Je demande pas qui a gagné, je demande les résultats, répliqua Blaise.

–630 à 110, lui répondit Adrian.

Blaise siffla en réaction à l'écart de points entre les deux équipes.

–D'ailleurs, les Pies de Montrose vous ont fait une offre à toi et à Weasley, non ?

Blaise acquiesça.

–Weasley a déjà fait son choix, mais j'hésite toujours entre les Pies et les Faucons de Falmouth...

Blaise ignora le regard noir de Malfoy qui n'appréciait pas qu'il copine avec Pucey.

–Les Faucons sont avant-derniers de la ligue... répondit Adrian.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

–C'est une mauvaise année, avoua-t-il. Mais historiquement, c'est la seule équipe qui tienne tête aux Pies.

–C'est un point de vue, admit Adrian. Mais je pensais que tu battrais avec Weasley pour une place chez les Pies.

–Weasley va jouer chez les Harpies. On se bat juste pour une place en équipe nationale, mais je pense pas qu'on ait notre chance cette année...

–Elle va forcément être composée de joueurs expérimentés, approuva Adrian. Ils vont se servir du quidditch comme d'une manière de remonter le moral du pays, donc ils vont pas prendre de risque.

Blaise acquiesça, mais le silence retomba à nouveau pendant cinq nouvelles minutes.

Finalement, Pompom termina son ménage. Juste avant d'entrer dans son bureau, elle jugea bon de se retourner pour ajouter une dernière chose.

–Peu importe ce sur quoi porte votre petite réunion secrète, ne me donnez pas plus de travail que j'en ai déjà, réparez vos bêtises vous-mêmes !

La porte se ferma sur l'infirmière, et Adrian fit un mouvement vers la poche arrière de son pantalon dont il ressortit un parchemin qu'il donna à Draco. Celui-ci lut les quatre noms qui s'y trouvaient. Deux d'entre eux attirèrent particulièrement son attention.

–Rosier ? Comme le mangemort ? demanda-t-il.

Quand Adrian voulait faire naître la colère chez l'un de ses camarades de Serpentard, il revêtait ce sourire _normal_. Il n'était pas en coin, pas dissimulé, bien au contraire. La façon directe avec laquelle il l'affichait et se foutait de votre gueule vous donnait automatiquement des envies de meurtre. Draco Malfoy n'y coupait pas.

–On ne choisit pas sa famille, répondit Adrian. Tu en sais quelque chose...

À la façon dont sa mâchoire se carra, personne n'eut de mal à remarquer que Draco faisait de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid.

–Fawley comme les frères Fawley ? Arrières-petits-fils du ministre ?

Adrian acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire. Théodore, qui de l'endroit où il se tenait, pouvait voir la liste, fut le suivant à parler.

–Pourquoi eux ?

–Ils présentent chacun des critères que je pense indispensables à la position à laquelle vous voulez les mettre. Leadership, charisme, intelligence, ambition. Si je devais mettre l'un des quatre à la position de _Prince des Serpentards_...

Adrian appuya ces derniers mots d'un mouvement de ses index et majeurs imitant des guillemets, qui soulignait à quel point il trouvait ce titre ridicule, tout en fixant Malfoy des yeux. Voir les doigts du blond se crisper sur le parchemin fut une victoire.

–... J'aurais beaucoup de mal à choisir entre Félix Elphick et Lenie Rosier. Lenie est la meilleure de sa promotion, toutes maisons confondues. Quand elle dit quelque chose, les élèves de son année l'écoutent, et si c'est un ordre, ils l'exécutent. C'est une stratège, elle planifie tout des semaines à l'avance, mais si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas comme elle l'avait prévu, soit elle fait en sorte que ce soit le cas, soit elle fait en sorte que ça se passe encore mieux que prévu. C'est une maniaque du contrôle et de la hiérarchie, ce qui est plutôt rare à onze ans. Félix est différent. C'est sans doute le plus populaire de son année. Il est ami avec tout le monde, et pourtant c'était mal parti. Les autres viennent vers lui quand ils ont besoin d'aide ou d'un conseil, mais ça reste un Serpentard. Chaque personne qu'il aide à une dette envers lui. C'est un bon sorcier, mais s'il n'égale pas du tout Lenie, par contre il la dépasse sur le plan de la provocation et de la fourberie. Il finira par mettre la misère aux gryffondors. Et ces deux-là ne peuvent absolument pas se supporter, ce qui est dommage, parce que je pense qu'ils pourraient faire un duo très complémentaire.

–Donc tu proposes de faire un duo de tête plutôt qu'une personnalité autour de laquelle le reste du quatuor tourne ? demanda Théodore.

Adrian sembla y réfléchir.

–Je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux trop de fierté pour ne pas être la figure de proue, mais qu'ils sont le meilleur cru de Serpentard de ce millésime. Se séparer de l'un d'entre eux serait à mon sens une erreur, et si pour empêcher ça, il faut abattre le schéma traditionnel du quatuor de tête, alors pourquoi pas...

–Qui sont les deux autres ? demanda Draco.

–Prad Volkov, et Salomon Fawley. Volkov et Lenie se connaissent depuis toujours. Imaginez une fusion de Crabbe et de Goyle mais dotée d'intelligence, et vous avez saisi le personnage. Il n'apprécie pas qu'on approche un peu trop Lenie, et si vous dites du mal d'elle, le gamin devient sauvage. Il n'a absolument aucun humour, et tout le monde le craint. C'est la garde rapprochée de Lenie en un sens, même si je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle pourrait facilement le battre en duel. Pour ce qui est de Salomon Fawley... C'est Zabini, mais sept ans plus jeune. Petit prodige du quidditch, a vaguement l'air d'un gryffondor si on observe que la surface. Par contre il voue un mythe à Granger...

–Un type qui admire Granger n'a pas sa place dans ce quatuor, fit la voix de Pansy, qui avait enfin cessé de se limer les ongles.

–Pour sa défense, fit Adrian avec un grand sourire, il l'admire parce qu'il a appris qu'elle avait frappé Malfoy en troisième année, et qu'il trouve incroyable qu'elle soit toujours en vie, du coup...

Draco craqua ses phalanges alors que Zabini riait.

–Il a l'air un peu stupide, ton Fawley, dit Théorore.

–Comme je l'ai dit, répliqua Adrian, Zabini tout craché...

–Hé ! s'offusqua Blaise. Eh bah je m'étais dit qu'en fait t'étais peut-être pas un enfoiré, mais Draco avait raison, faut être un abruti pour vouloir se taper Greengrass.

Le sourire que Pucey avait maintenu sur son visage pendant toute la conversation s'effaça sur le champ, alors qu'un sourire en coin naissait sur le visage de Draco. _Douce vengeance._ Mais même s'il aurait saisi tous les prétextes pour lyncher Adrian, Draco ne comprenait véritablement pas ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à Daphné mis à part sa plastique. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de l'amour, mais il savait qu'on ne tombait pas amoureux d'une plastique, du moins pas seulement, et Pucey était définitivement de ceux qui accordaient beaucoup d'importance à l'esprit. Alors pourquoi Daphné ?

Adrian coupa court à ses réflexions.

–L'opposition de Félix et Lenie ne s'arrête pas là. En fait, ils reflètent deux mouvances qui n'arrêtent pas de se rentrer dedans. Parce que tu vois, Lenie est une sang-pur, mais Félix est un né-moldu...

Il y eut comme une tension qui s'installa dans la salle.

–Lenie veut garder les choses telles qu'elles sont... Classer les gens par richesse, classe, et sang. Félix, lui, ne s'arrêtera pas de vouloir écraser Lenie tant qu'elle ne le reconnaîtra pas comme son égal, ou du moins tant que son sang rentrera en compte. Vous étiez tous tellement occupés à vouloir rester sur votre sacré saint trône que vous avez même pas remarqué qu'une fois que vous serez partis, la maison va tomber en miette à cause des deux idéologies complètement opposées qui vont s'y affronter...

Adrian posa ses mains sur la barrière du bout du lit de Draco, et Malfoy lut plus de mépris et de colère dans ses yeux qu'il n'en avait jamais vu avant.

–Je suis pas là pour t'aider, je voulais juste voir la petite raclure que tu es retomber dans ses vices et écraser le _sang-de-bourbe_ de première année, parce qu'un prince se doit d'être un sang-pur...

Adrian se redressa, chassa une poussière imaginaire de son pull et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le bruit de la porte de l'infirmerie fut le seul bruit qui fût entendu dans la pièce pendant une bonne minute après son départ.

…

Elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver ici. Pas vraiment. Hermione avait juste voulu prendre de l'avance sur ses cours de métamorphose. Certes, les étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient les ouvrages traitant de métamorphose étaient juste à côté de la porte menant à la réserve de la bibliothèque, mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'entrer dans la réserve, en pleine journée, sans l'autorisation de Madame Pince.

 _Pas du tout_.

Mais cette porte cachait tellement de trésors, et comme il s'agissait d'une des dernières journées ensoleillées avant que la fraîcheur de l'automne ne s'installe, la bibliothèque était quasiment vide. Et comme la bibliothèque était quasiment vide, personne ne pouvait la voir entrer dans la réserve.

Mais le mal était fait maintenant, alors autant en profiter, pas vrai ?

 _Pas vrai ?_

À qui irait-elle faire croire ça. Elle était entrée dans la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de passer sa journée dans la réserve, et étant sûre que Madame Pince lui en refuserait l'accès puisqu'elle n'était pas en droit de le lui donner en premier lieu, (elle ne le faisait que les soirs de la semaine ou la bibliothèque était complètement déserte) Hermione avait décidé d'outrepasser les règles et d'y entrer malgré les interdictions.

 _Oubliettes_. Voilà ce pourquoi elle était là. Elle était là parce que le souvenir de son cauchemar et des dizaines qui l'avaient précédé avaient marqué son esprit au fer rouge, et qu'elle se sentait maintenant bien incapable d'ignorer son instinct. Il l'avait maintenue éveillée, son instinct. À lui chuchoter que peut-être que ces cauchemars n'en étaient pas. Qu'ils étaient plus que ça, qu'ils étaient une manière qu'avait trouvée son inconscient de lui dévoiler quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas conscience. Dont elle n'avait _plus_ conscience.

 _Le sortilège d'Amnésie, aussi appelé sortilège de perte de mémoire, a pour formule Oubliettes. Cet enchantement efface une partie de la mémoire de celui qui le subit. Un regard lointain et une expression rêveuse sont des symptômes d'une modification de la mémoire. Un sorcier expérimenté peut briser un sortilège d'Amnésie mais le résultat peut être désastreux sur la victime : son esprit et son corps peuvent s'en retrouver irrémédiablement endommagés._ Livre des Sorts et Enchantements : Volume 2.

En se rendant dans les notes de ce livre, Hermione avait vu une liste de plusieurs ouvrages qui consacraient un ou plusieurs chapitres à ce sort. Si elle avait déjà lu la plupart d'entre eux et savait en conséquence qu'ils ne l'aideraient pas, l'un de ces ouvrages de référence avait capté son attention. Écrit par Pernelle Flamel, l'épouse de Nicolas Flamel, le fameux créateur de la pierre philosophale, cet ouvrage s'intitulait _Art ancien des Sortilèges : Ce que le temps a immolé_. C'était un titre loin d'être conventionnel qui avait piqué la curiosité d'Hermione. Le titre d'un ouvrage qui avait plus de six siècles.

Près d'une énième étagère, Hermione aperçut le fantôme auquel elle se référait toujours lorsqu'elle cherchait un livre dans ce labyrinthe qui en abritait des dizaines de milliers. C'était le fantôme d'une élève, mais l'aspect ancien de son uniforme laissait comprendre qu'elle avait été une des premières élèves de l'école. Si elle avait plusieurs siècles, l'apparence qu'elle revêtait depuis tout ce temps était cependant celle d'une enfant de onze ans, douze au plus. Après tant d'années à explorer la réserve, Hermione avait compris que lui parler la terrifiait, probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le son d'une voix depuis des siècles, mais que si vous lui montriez le nom d'un ouvrage écrit sur une feuille de papier, elle était heureuse de vous aider à le trouver.

Elle montra donc le nom de l'ouvrage au fantôme, et le suivit pendant près d'une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'il ne s'arrête et ne disparaisse. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione comprenait qu'elle était face à la bonne étagère. Les œuvres étant classés par ordre alphabétique, il lui fallut peu de temps pour trouver l'ouvrage en question. Elle se saisit du livre, et s'assit sur une des très anciennes chaises à disposition, posa l'ouvra sur la table qui lui faisait face. Parcourant le sommaire, elle trouva le chapitre qui l'intéressait : _Chapitre VII : Sortilèges d'altération de la mémoire._

Dans un premier temps, ce chapitre la renseigna sur ce qu'elle savait déjà, mais après quelques paragraphes, tout devint plus intéressant.

 _Parce que l'esprit porte la plus puissante des magies qui soient, il cherchera jusqu'à la fin des jours de la victime à lui faire comprendre qu'un pan de sa mémoire lui a été dérobé. L'homme, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu, est limité par sa conscience. C'est dans l'inconscient qu'il parvient à dépasser toutes ses limites : Pouvoir remarquer ce qu'on l'empêche de remarquer en fait partie. Les sorciers prennent toujours conscience de ce mal qu'est l'amnésie à travers le rêve. C'est après tout le repère de l'esprit. C'est dans le rêve qu'il pleure, et dans le rêve qu'il rit._

 _[…]Mais si récupérer ce qui nous a été dérobé s'avère terriblement dangereux, il est encore possible de voler au voleur. Le sortilège d'Amnésie est immémorial, mais remontez à l'Égypte antique, et vous finissez par découvrir un moyen de trouver l'agresseur. Les rêves sont porteurs de vérités. Les Égyptiens plaçaient la base de leur potion dans la pièce avant de s'endormir : 48 cl de soupe de racine d'oignon, et 7cl de jus de figue, mijotant à feu doux après l'avoir remuée calmement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant treize minutes. Ils gardaient également à proximité quatre ingrédients : des pétales de valériane, des plumes de jobarbille, des œufs de serpencendre et du sang de salamandre. Ils se basaient sur leurs rêves pour composer le reste de la potion. L'inconscient transmettait quatre nombres par le biais du rêve, des nombres qui n'étaient autre que les quantités des ingrédients à ajouter à la potion. Il est dit qu'une fois prête, elle diffusait dans la pièce l'odeur du coupable._

 _[...]Mais l'inconscient aussi peut être trompé. Il arrive régulièrement qu'un sorcier souffre de dommages irréparables après avoir tenté de se départir d'un sortilège d'Amnésie qu'il n'avait en premier lieu jamais reçu. L'inconscient ne différencie pas le sortilège d'Amnésie et celui de Faux Souvenirs. Après tout, dans les deux cas, un pan de la mémoire de la victime lui a été subtilisé. Il s'agit pourtant de deux sorts bien distincts qui ne partagent pas les mêmes remèdes. Gardez en tête que si vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que vous aviez fait les précédentes heures, jours, semaines, sans jamais trouver de réponses à cette question, il est probable que vous n'ayez jamais reçu de sort d'Amnésie. Mais si votre inconscient s'évertue à continuer sur ce chemin, vos souvenirs ont peut-être été modifiés de façon à ce que vous ne vous demandiez jamais ce qui a bien pu vous arriver.[...]_

Hermione se sortit elle-même de sa lecture. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression que l'intégrité de ses souvenirs avait été compromise. Elle avait toujours eu des souvenirs clairs de ce qui lui était arrivé, que ce soit dans un passé proche ou lointain. Pourtant, ses cauchemars étaient récurrents. Elle faisait considérablement moins de cauchemars que quelques mois auparavant, mais ceux qu'elle faisait encore avaient toujours quelque chose à voir de près ou de loin avec l'amnésie. Était-il possible que, comme Pernelle Flamel l'expliquait dans son œuvre, Hermione ait été frappée par un sortilège de Faux Souvenirs, et non d'Amnésie ? Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. Le sortilège de Faux Souvenirs était après tout le sort qu'elle avait lancé à ses parents...

Hermione, ne voulant pas y penser plus longtemps, ferma le livre, et s'approcha de la bibliothèque pour le ranger. Se baser sur une œuvre datant de l'époque où l'on pensait que les sangsues avaient la capacité d'aspirer la magie avec le sang, était en soi ridicule. Croire en l'idée irrationnelle que le rêve puisse donner la quantité exacte d'ingrédients à ajouter à une potion pour que celle-ci diffuse l'odeur du coupable l'était plus encore. Elle avait pris les souvenirs de ses parents, les bannissant de sa vie pour toujours. Ces cauchemars n'étaient que le reflet de sa culpabilité, et quand la blessure cicatriserait enfin, ces cauchemars finiraient par disparaître. Hermione essaya fermement de s'en convaincre, mais après cinq minutes, debout en face de cette étagère, elle ne put se résoudre à remettre le livre à sa place. Alors se maudissant pour l'incohérence dans laquelle elle se complaisait par moments, elle fit demi-tour, glissa l'ouvrage dans son sac, et se rendit dans son dortoir.

Si le tracas avait empli son esprit sur tout son chemin vers la tour, quand elle aperçut les mèches rousses de Ginny en train de ranger ses affaires dans le dortoir, chantonnant gaiement un air des Bizarr' Sisters, il fut oublié sur le champ.

–Ginny ! appela-t-elle, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

–Oh, Hermione, fit Ginny après s'être retournée. Merci d'avoir changé mes draps...

Ils avaient en effet été tâchés suite aux blessures que Ginny s'était infligée, et Hermione avait pensé que la confronter à cela à son retour n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

–Tu vas à l'entraînement de quidditch, ce soir ? demanda Hermione, en lui tournant le dos pour déposer son sac sur son lit, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Dans un des t-shirts que Ginny avait porté à l'infirmerie et qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger, se trouvait un bout de parchemin que la rousse venait tout juste de trouver. L'ensemble de son visage se teinta de rouge, quand bien même elle essayait de se raisonner.

 _Dans le nuit de Samedi à Dimanche, va forcer le vestiaire des Serpentards et récupère mon balai._

 _Rejoins-moi à une heure devant la fenêtre de l'infirmerie._

 _Ton idole, Blaise Zabini_

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas partie pour ce que je voulais faire à la base, parce que je trouvais intéressant de mettre au premier plan ce conflit entre deux idéologies complètement différentes qui selon toute logique devraient s'affronter à la fin de la guerre chez les serpentards, aka l'importance de la pureté du sang vs l'inutilité de la pureté du sang. Je pense que logiquement, une division devrait se créer...

Bref, je ne suis pas sûre que c'est ce que vous attendiez, mais c'est ce que je vous donne pour le moment, en espérant que vous avez quand même apprécié...

Bisous. (J'arrête les citations de Tyler the Creator, une lectrice l'a mal pris...)


End file.
